


what do you mean "things"

by tasmaniandevil4



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, More characters to come, Mutual Pining, Skype, Texting, and wigs will be snatched, receipts will be shown, tea will be spilt, verrrry mild angst later on, well au - high school/grad school/med school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasmaniandevil4/pseuds/tasmaniandevil4
Summary: leorio grande: why do u have so many receipts Killua what are usk8erboi: I don’t tell you how to live your life





	1. rounding up the squad

**Author's Note:**

> I adore chat fics and didn't see any in the HxH tag so here we are :') 
> 
> Gon - Jajanken  
> Killua - sk8erboi  
> Kurapika - Kurapikachu  
> Leorio - leorio grande

  _[Jajanken added sk8erboi, Kurapikachu, and leorio grande to OG squad]_  

**8:30 p.m.**

Jajanken:  hello friends !!! it’s been a long time since we last talked to each other so i thought id make a gc !!

Kurapikachu: GC? 

sk8erboi: Group chat  

Kurapikachu: Ah, I see. 

Kurapikachu: That’s a very nice idea, Gon. The other day I was thinking about how long it’d been since I last spoke with you all. 

Jajanken:  and now u won’t have to worry !! how have u been pika ? 

Kurapikachu:  I’ve been doing well! I’ve just been swamped with work, you know?  The end of the semester is coming up soon, and I can’t afford to start slacking now. How have you and Killua been? 

Jajanken:  killua and i have been doing great

Jajanken: well when i remind killua to sleep 

sk8erboi: I go to sleep eventually Gon pls

Kurapikachu:  define “eventually”, Killua.

sk8erboi: Like when I’m tired

Jajanken:  killua goes to sleep at 3 am almost every day 

Kurapikachu:  Killua, for god’s sake.

leorio grande:  who’s goin to sleep at 3 am 

sk8erboi: Welcome to the gc old man 

leorio grande: ffs where’s ur respect

leorio grande: and what the hell kind of name is sk8erboi what are u obsessed with avril lavigne or smth 

sk8erboi: Who 

leorio grande: Killua I’m not that old 

sk8erboi:  Whatever gramps idk who you’re talking about 

Kurapikachu: Let it go, Leorio. Killua was barely born when “Sk8ter Boi” came out. 

Jajanken: i think i know the name advil lack fr 

sk8erboi: Wot 

Kurapikachu: Auto-correct. 

Jajanken:  avril lavigne 

sk8erboi: Tru 

Jajanken:  aunt mito probably played it around the house when i was little

Kurapikachu: How is your aunt Mito doing, Gon? 

Jajanken: shes doing well thanks for asking!!! 

Jajanken: speaking of 

Jajanken: hows med school leorio

leorio grande:  oh u know

leorio grande: finna die soon 

Kurapikachu:  What is “finna” 

sk8erboi:  It’s like saying gonna 

leorio grande:  and I’m the gramps??? 

sk8erboi:  Kurapika doesn’t look like a gramps 

Kurapikachu:  Killua has a point. 

leorio grande:  glad to know u all think I’m a gramps 

leorio grande:  what a last convo w u guys 

Kurapikachu:  I’m sure you’re doing well. 

leorio grande:  ya lemme just inject caffeine straigt into my eyes and keep going lsdkjf

sk8erboi:  Aight

sk8erboi: I don’t wanna hear about sleeping habits from a type A crim justice major and a med student about to inject caffeine in his eyes 

Kurapikachu: Oh.

leorio grande: I’M 

Jajanken:  aw killua 

leorio grande:  THE DISRESPECT 

Jajanken: kurapika and leorio mean well

leorio grande: DAMN RICHT I MWAN WELL KILLUA UR KNLU 17 

leorio grande: U HAVE UR WHOEL LIFE AHEAD FO U DO U KNKW HOW BAD IT IS TO HAVE POOR SLEEPINF HAVITS ALREADY

leorio grande: LIKE

leorio grande:  LOOK AT KURAPIKA

Kurapikachu:  Come again?

Kurapikachu:  Is there something you want to say, Leorio?

leorio grande: ok like

leorio grande: no offense but

leorio grande: u were a goddamn wreck when u were doing ur undergrad

Kurapikachu: Offense taken. 

leorio grande:  from what u told me about ur stress and OK CAN U LET ME FJNSH JFC 

leorio grande: I feel like 90% of it would have been a little more manageable if u slept for more than three hours

Kurapikachu:  No. 

leorio grande: and took breaks between ur studying orOH MHG FOD KURAPIKA STOP 

leorio grande: and ate a decent meal 

leorio grande: and ffs u could have at least invested in a nice water bottle to get ur water intake up

Kurapikachu:  Rich coming from a man who is currently brewing an entire pot of coffee for himself.

Kurapikachu:  Substituting caffeine for sleep is not a good idea

leorio grande:  I mean u would know

Kurapikachu:  DO NOT.

sk8erboi: Holy shit

sk8erboi: Does Leorio have Tea™ on Kurapika

Jajanken:  ?????????

sk8erboi: Spill the tea old man

Kurapikachu:  LEORIO IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE

Kurapikachu:  YOU KNOW I WONT HESITATE TO END GOU

sk8erboi: Holy shit x2

Jajanken:  kurapika r u ok

Jajanken: u never misspell things

sk8erboi: Forget that mans lost his mind without using punctuation

sk8erboi: Leorio wtf where did you go

sk8erboi: I need the receipts

Jajanken: killua u have enough receipts to last u a lifetime

Kurapikachu:  Excuse me?

sk8erboi: [this teaTM.png] 

leorio grande:  jfc

leorio grande: why do u have so many receipts

leorio grande:  Killua what are u

sk8erboi: And he lives

Kurapikachu:  This is mildly concerning. Why do you have over 300 screenshots in that folder?

sk8erboi: I don’t tell you how to live your life

Jajanken: maybe this is y u don't have room on ur phone

Kurapikachu:  Fair enough, Killua. 

Jajanken:  omg killua pls 

sk8erboi: Don't you have 1200+ pictures on your phone

sk8erboi: But ANYWAYS

sk8erboi: The tea Leorio sometime today preferably

leorio grande: ok

leorio grande: so

Kurapikachu:  LEORIO, I SWEAR TO GOD.

leorio grande:  I think this was during Kurapika's first semester

leorio grande: he was so stressed and tbh I couldn't blame him this man was taking 18 credits

Jajanken:  :o kurapika u gotta pace urself

Kurapikachu:  *sigh* I've learned from my mistakes.

sk8erboi: Nice try but continue Leorio

leorio grande: so one week he's studying for midterms and he texts me out of the blue. I'm thinking it's to check up or smth but nah. It's deadass some gibberish I can barely read so I text back and I'm like u ok bruh

leorio grande: and then he sends me

leorio grande: literal

leorio grande: GOLD

Kurapikachu: NO

leorio grande: IN THE FORM OF AN AUDIO MESSAGE WHERE HES SINGING THAT HE MAN SONG

Jajanken:  omg

sk8erboi: HAHAHAHAJSNXJSKDNXKS

sk8erboi: THIS KURAPIKA

sk8erboi: S I N G I N G

sk8erboi:  THE HE MAN SON F

Jajanken:  is that the one where he goes HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA

leorio grande:  [Kurapika what’s up.mp4]

sk8erboi: IM FUCKINF

sk8erboi: THJS IS SO GOJNG IN THE FOLDER HOLY SHIT

Jajanken:  wow kurapika u sound just like him !!!

Kurapikachu:  I CANNOT WAIT TO BLOCK YOU.

leorio grande:  U know u love me 

_[Kurapikachu left OG squad]_

leorio grande: oh

sk8erboi: THE RECEIPTS

Jajanken:  do u think kurapika is upset

Jajanken:  it wasn't too nice to send that clip leorio

leorio grande: ffs why is it that whenever I have fun it's wrong  

_[leorio grande added Kurapikachu to OG squad]_

Kurapikachu:  What do you want, Leorio?

leorio grande: chill man I just wanted to apologize

leorio grande: I shouldn't have sent that audio without your consent

leorio grande: but in my defense

leorio grande: it was for education

Kurapikachu:  I beg your pardon?

leorio grande: bruh scroll up. there's a reason why I sent it

Jajanken:  smth abt bad sleeping habits right

leorio grande:  right

Kurapikachu:  Ah, I see your point.

Kurapikachu:  But for god's sake, why did I need to be the subject?

leorio grande:  bc @ KILLUA that audio clip is what happens when u don't sleep or eat and instead mix eight cups of coffee with a can of Red Bull

Jajanken:  !!!!!!!!!

sk8erboi:  I always knew Kurapika was next level but holy shit

Jajanken:  aunt mito doesnt let me drink red bull cos its bad for u

Kurapikachu:  And she's right, Gon. I felt awful after drinking that, which was why I probably texted Leorio. 

leorio grande: o wow nice to know u only text me when u feel shitty 

leorio grande:  [A+ friend.png]

Jajanken:  did u feel sick

sk8erboi:  Ofc he felt sick man imagine the caffeine intake seojdkenxndsk

leorio grande: ngl Kurapika idk how ur still alive like I'm sure that was way over 600 mg

Jajanken: how much caffeine can u have in a day

leorio grande: it varies from person to person but generally u shouldn't go over 600 mg

Jajanken:  !!!!!!!!!

Jajanken: kurapika pls b careful next time

Jajanken: and killua pls dont do that

Jajanken: ever

Kurapikachu:  Don't worry, Gon. I've learned my lesson, considering this was when I was still doing my undergrad.

leorio grande:  ya Kurapika’s been better about caffeine and sleeping.  

Kurapikachu:  Thank you, Leorio. 

Kurapikachu: This doesn’t mean you’re off the hook for the audio file. 

leorio grande: ya I know. anyways don't u have a set bedtime when u can help it 

Kurapikachu:  I do, indeed. In bed by 1 every night.

leorio grande:  @ Killua take notes 

sk8erboi:  ya ya I hear you I'll sleep more and try not to have too much caffeine

sk8erboi: speaking of which didn't a certain med student say they were going to inject caffeine into their eyes 

sk8erboi: not naming any names 

Jajanken: killua u said med student that can only b 1 person 

sk8erboi: but that’s kinda hypocritcal of you Leorio

Jajanken:  omg killua

Kurapikachu:  ^^^

leorio grande: wait no it's different! I legit do not have time 

leorio grande: there’s no other option

leorio grande: I must 

Jajanken:  but u were in this chat all this time

Jajanken: so u do have time

Jajanken:  ._.

sk8erboi:  ^^^^^

Jajanken: should we stop replying so u can get back to work ?

sk8erboi:  I scrolled up and Kurapika said you were brewing an entire pot wtf man

Kurapikachu:  He is. It's on his Snap, and I screenshotted it.

leorio grande:  when did u all get so petty

Kurapikachu:  Killua is right. You never know when you need to pull one over someone.

sk8erboi:  :3

Kurapikachu:  God, there were some good snaps and texts I should have saved.

leorio grande:  what do u mean

leorio grande:  I am an ANGEL

Jajanken: u punched ging in the face

Jajanken:  granted ging was being rly rude

Jajanken:  but u still punched him

Jajanken: angels don't punch people

sk8erboi:  Are you ever so proud of someone

Kurapikachu:  Truly a wonderful soul. 

sk8erboi: You’re doing the lord’s work Gon 

leorio grande: THATS DIFFERENT

leorio grande:  SKSHSKSJWDBXKSSUHDW

leorio grande:  EVEN YOU AND KILLUA AGREED GING DESERVED IT

sk8erboi: ya but I never called myself an angel lmao

leorio grande:  I DONT NEED THIS

Jajanken:  wait leorio r u mad ???? 

Jajanken: pls dont b mad 

Jajanken: its not like i mind cos ging doesnt rly act like my dad hes more like a crazy cousin or smth 

leorio grande:  nah ur good buddy I’m not mad haha I really do have work to get back to tho

leorio grande:  but I'll pop in and out of the chat

Kurapikachu:  [and one for the ladies.png]

sk8erboi: Kurapika there are children in this chat

sk8erboi: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK

sk8erboi: WHAT IS HE WEARING IM CRYING

Jajanken:  leorio what 

Jajanken:  where have i seen that jacket before

Jajanken: leorio i dont think that jacket was big enough for u 

sk8erboi:  ARE THOSE PINK FEATHERS 

Kurapikachu:  Come at me, Leorio.

leorio grande: I saw my name twice what are u AKSKSHSODHNWDBKXSJS

leorio grande: WHEN DID YOH EVEN KUDSPIKA

leorio grande: WHEN WAS THJS I DONT EVEN EMEMBER

Kurapikachu:  Lesson one, do not come for Kurapika because Kurapika will come at you x10 harder. 

Kurapikachu:  Lesson two, do not snap when you are under the influence.

sk8erboi: WHAT HAPPENED TO LESSON THREE DON’T BUY YOUR CLOTHES FROM BARBIE’S CLOSET 

leorio grande:  DELETE THIS

Kurapikachu:  REVENGE IS A DISH BEST SERVED COLD, LEORIO.

Jajanken:  :o

Jajanken:  sorry but its 11 so i have to go to bed but im scared u all will kill each other w screenshots

Kurapikachu:  Don't worry, Gon. I'll pace myself.

sk8erboi:  SGFJDSHSKDD

sk8erboi:  DRAF KURAPIKA

leorio grande:  what else could u possibly have

Kurapikachu:  I may have a screenshot or two of your trip to Cancun.

leorio grande:  ok but idk how that's a receipt

Kurapikachu:  The beach party.

leorio grande:  what beach party

Kurapikachu:  THE beach party. 

leorio grande:  capitalizing the doesn’t make me remember 

Kurapikachu:  Remember the name Leroute? 

leorio grande:  ….

leorio grande:  SHIT  

sk8erboi:  What beach party?? Who’s reroute?? 

sk8erboi:  *leroute

sk8erboi: KURAPIKA

leorio grande:  [gtg.png] 

Kurapikachu:  And now he remembers.

Kurapikachu:  Sorry, Killua, but my work here is done for today. Maybe another time.

sk8erboi: Bless I had no idea you were this savage

leorio grande: bruh u must not have seen Kurapika get on a plane then

leorio grande:  deadass snatches TSAs wig

Kurapikachu:  Come back to me about how hard it is to get through TSA when your parents gave you one name.

leorio grande: Killua u should've heard Kurapika he was like "no I don't have a family name. It's just Kurapika. Like Cher"

sk8erboi:  Omg

Kurapikachu:  I was tired, and he had it coming. 

leorio grande:  that doesn’t mean u threaten him with a chain 

sk8erboi: SDLFKJSLDKFJ NEXT LEVEL KURAPIKA 

Kurapikachu:  I didn’t threaten him with chains!

leorio grande:  not this time 

sk8erboi:  this group chat 

sk8erboi:  [juuuuuuust right.png] 

_[leorio changed OG squad to Good Pacha Shit]_

Kurapika:  Real. Anyways, I'm going to head back to work. I have a paper due on Thursday, and I do not want to be kept up this week.

leorio grande:  good luck on the paper

Kurapikachu:  Goodnight, Killua. And the same to you, Leorio. 

sk8erboi:  I guess I’ll go to sleep. G’night Kurapika. and I’ll find out who leroute is Leorio 

leorio grande: GOOD NIGHT KILLUA 

.

**6:45 a.m.**

Jajanken:  leorio whos leroute 

leorio grande:  [oh god why.png]

Jajanken: o das okay then ill ask kurapika 

leorio grande: I thought u were on my side Gon

Jajanken: is it taht bad 

Jajanken:  oh i scrolled up it does sound bad

Jajanken: but im curious 

leorio grande:  *sigh* I’m sure ur gonna find out sooner or later 

sk8erboi: YA I WILL 

leorio grande: good morning Killua did u finally get some sleep 

Jajanken: no he sent me pics of cats at 2 am

leorio grande: gdi Killua

sk8erboi:  Issa process 

leorio grande: w/e have a good day at school 

Jajanken:  u too leorio!!!!!!

leorio grande: [i crave death.png] 

sk8erboi: morbid thoughts at 7 am

sk8erboi:  I feel it 

Kurapikachu: Excellent, Gon’s caught up with the chat and wants to know who Leroute is. 

leorio grande:  petty ass 

Kurapikachu:  [I can feel your halo.gif]

leorio grande: petty ass with a Beyoncé gif 

Kurapikachu:  :-)  

Kurapikachu:  Have a good day at school, Gon and Killua. 

Kurapikachu:  You too, Leorio. 

leorio grande:  wow no threats nice

Kurapikachu:  My time will come, and you're going to catch these hands.

sk8erboi:  DRAG HIM 

leorio grande: I hate both of u

leorio grande:  Gon is my favorite

Jajanken:  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jajanken: [spongebob high-fiving patrick.gif] 

Jajanken:  that made my day leorio !!!!!!!

leorio grande: :) glad to hear it buddy 

leorio grande: alright see u guys later 

.

**2:37 p.m.**  
**  
** sk8erboi: Yo 

sk8erboi: Old man 

sk8erboi: Leorio

sk8erboi: Doctor 

sk8erboi: Gramps

sk8erboi: Dr. Gramps

leorio grande: wahat 

leorio grande: *what  

sk8erboi: Who’s menchi 

leorio grande: HO WON EARTH 

leorio grande: KILLUA 

sk8erboi: I have my sources 

leorio grande:  FUCK OFF 

.

**6 p.m.**

Kurapikachu:  Wait, I don’t know who Menchi is. 

Kurapikachu:  Leorio, who’s Menchi?  

_[leorio grande left Good Pacha Shit]_

Kurapikachu: Unbelievable.  

_[Jajanken added leorio grande to Good Pacha Shit]_

Jajanken: its okay leorio it was a long time ago  

Kurapikachu:  Gon, does that mean you know Menchi?

Jajanken: kurapika and killua will alugh for 2 min and then forget about it 

Jajanken:  no @ kurapika 

leorio grande: not all heroes wear capes

sk8erboi: But the internet is forever

leorio grande: fantastic 


	2. huge ass gay crush(es)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapikachu: Two things.
> 
> Kurapikachu: One, why Kurapika's Angels?
> 
> sk8erboi: Silly question bc Gon and I are gonna help you channel your inner nick Jonas and we're adorable. Next
> 
> Kurapikachu: Oh my god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao so uh this chapter is (super) self indulgent but to be fair, I've hc'ed Hispanic Leorio for a long time. Making him the biggest Real Madrid fan though hahahlasdjflds that's a different story

**4:33 p.m.**

Kurapikachu:  Leorio, are you okay? 

Kurapikachu:  I’ve never seen you on Twitter for more than a few minutes at a time, and today you’ve been on for almost four hours. 

sk8erboi:  He knows what Twitter is? Amazing does he have [fire emoji] tweets 

Kurapikachu:  It’s mostly caps abuse, lots of misspelled words, and crying. 

Jajanken:  aw is med school that hard leorio

sk8erboi: Yo Leorio wya 

sk8erboi: It usually doesn’t take him this long to start yelling about how someone dragged him here 

Kurapikachu:  Oh, I see. He’s been livetweeting soccer. 

sk8erboi:  Oh noice I didn’t know he was into soccer. Does he have good taste

Kurapikachu:  He supports Real Madrid.

sk8erboi: Gon? 

Jajanken: idk aunt mito likes english soccer

leorio grande: [most beautiful family in the whole world.png]

leorio grande: loOK AT HOW BEAUFIFUL CRIS AND GIO LOOK

leorio grande:  LOOK AR MY MOISTURIZED AND GLEOEING PARRNTD

Kurapikachu:  So you've gotten over Ronaldo breaking up with Irina Shayk?

leorio grande:  nEVER

leorio grande: IRINA WAS THE KNE

leorio grande: AND BKW THE GENE POOL HAS BEEN TAINTED

leorio grande: BY FUCKJN

leorio grande: BRADELY COOPER OF ALL TBE MEN JN THE WIRKD

sk8erboi: Leorio you useless bisexual

Jajanken:  :o 

Jajanken:  leorios not useless

sk8erboi: Issa joke

leorio grande:  CRIS WAS PERFECT FOR HER SND THEY LIKKED SO GOOD FOGETJEF

Kurapikachu:  It's okay, Leorio. Ronaldo looks happy with Gio, no?

leorio grande: ok but real talk 

leorio grande:  he was interviewed a few days ago and he looked so happy and smiley 

leorio grande:  my husband is IN LOVE

Kurapikachu:  Amazing.

sk8erboi: Again

sk8erboi: Leorio you useless bisexual

Jajanken:  omg killua 

leorio grande:  I ain’t even mad bruh we won la duodécima AYYYY CAMPEONES DE MADRIDDDDD 

Jajanken:  la duodecima ? 

Kurapikachu:  He means they’ve won the same tournament 12 times. 

leorio grande:  TWO TIMES BACK TO BACK BABY 

sk8erboi:  I didn’t know you were so into soccer old man 

leorio grande:  stop calling me old man wtf I’m only 7 years older than u 

sk8erboi: That’s like the age of a child 

sk8erboi: I could have had another sibling in that time 

sk8erboi: Old man 

leorio grande:  at least respect ur elders smh

leorio grande:  anywAYS ya I do like *football. I grew up watching it

Jajanken: and ur fav is cristiano ronaldo ?

leorio grande: yES 

leorio grande:  well kind of. I have a lot of favs. he's near the top tho

leorio grande: but GOD I LOVE HISN SON JUCHD

leorio grande: CRIS COKLD STIMP ON ME AND ID RHANK HJM 

leorio grande:  WHAT A GUY 

Kurapikachu:  Incredible. 

sk8erboi: Who was your aunt mito’s fav again Gon

Jajanken:  i cant remember lemme ask her real quick 

leorio grande: I’m catching up w the above messages 

leorio grande:  since when do u follow me on Twitter Kurapika

leorio grande:  since when do u have a Twitter 

sk8erboi:  Ooo he lurkin

sk8erboi: Lurkin for those receipts 

leorio grande: all ur gonna find on my Twitter is that I have huge ass gay crushes on the entire Real squad 

Kurapikachu:  You’re also obsessed with their wives and girlfriends. 

leorio grande:  well ya i mean 

leorio grande:  have you SEEN Pilar Rubio???

leorio grande:  Sara Carbonero??? (even tho Iker doesn't play for Real anymore fUC K FLORENTINO PEREZ)

leorio grande:  Izabel Andrijanic???

leorio grande:  It's not fair when their both attractive

Kurapikachu:  I have not. 

_[leorio grande sent 3 images to Good Pacha Shit]_

leorio grande:  there u go 

sk8erboi: Whoa who’s the first one

sk8erboi: Where are her pupils :o 

leorio grande:  Pilar Rubio.  She’s a tv presenter and SERGIO Ramos’s wife

Kurapikachu:  Did your phone just auto-capitalize Ramos’s first name? 

sk8erboi: Huge ass gay crush on the entire squad 

leorio grande: thought I was lying WELL U THJOGUJT WRKG

Kurapikachu:  More like we didn’t think it was on a “auto-capitalize half the squad’s first name” level. 

Kurapikachu:  Also I’ve had a Twitter for a while. Since 2015, I think. 

leorio grande:  ….

leorio grande:  u mean to tell me…..that u were following me all this time…..and i just

leorio grande:  DIDNT KNOW??? 

Kurapikachu:  Same handle as on here. 

leorio grande:  aljsdfjlsdf followed u back

Kurapikachu:  Yes, I see the notification. 

sk8erboi:  Not to interrupt your catchup sesh on Twitter

sk8erboi: Tbh I can’t be bothered with it 

leorio grande: nice 

Kurapikachu: Eloquent. 

sk8erboi: But Gon wya fam 

Jajanken:  sry  

Jajanken:  aunt mito and i were talking abt soccer players

leorio grande:  did she tell u her fav 

Jajanken:  yea her favs were steven gerrard and xabi alonso

Kurapikachu:  I’ve heard both of those names before. 

sk8erboi: Yo this xabi guy looks like Leorio’s type 

sk8erboi: Mans looks fresh as hell in a suit 

leorio grande:  MOTHERFUCKING 

Kurapikachu:  Oh dear. 

leorio grande: XABIER ALONSO OLANO 

Jajanken:  leorio do u like him too ??

sk8erboi:  Wow this is like when he slid in with that picture of Cristiano Ronaldo x10

leorio grande:  MI AMOR TE QUIERO MUCHISIMO 

Jajanken: wow u and aunt mito rly like xabi alonso 

sk8terboi: Like lmao mans about to spam us with pictures of him

leorio grande:  [el mejor barba en el mundo.png] 

leorio grande:  LOOK ATBJM JN HIS SUIT HIS BEARD LOLKA T HIS BEARD ITS PERCDCF 

Jajanken: i think i understand the spanish better than the english 

sk8erboi:  This truly is a huge ass gay crush

sk8erboi:  But this xabi guy looks sleek af wow 

sk8erboi:  I’m shook 

Kurapikachu:  He’s okay.

leorio grande:  EXCUSE ME 

sk8erboi:  u wot m8 

leorio grande:  KNE DIES JOT SIKPLY NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON XABI ALONSO 

sk8erboi:  Even I think he’s good looking

leorio grande:  Gon??? back me up buddy I need it 

Jajanken:  he looks super sophisticated idk he seems kinda old 

Jajanken:  def ur type tho leorio I see it 

Kurapikachu:  I don’t know I just…don’t think he’s THAT cute.  Attractive, I guess, but not that cute.  

leorio grande:  [snatched wig.gif] 

sk8erboi: Damn you beat me to it

sk8erboi:  [better snatched wig.gif]

sk8erboi: I sent it anyway bc my gif > your gif 

Kurapikachu:  I’m sure he’s your type, Leorio. I just don’t see it. 

leorio grande:  EVERYTHING IS ON HOSKD FOR THE MOENTK 

leorio grande:  WE ARE FUNDJNF S PLAYER ON THIS TEAM THAG KURAPIKA ACKNOWLEDGES IS HOT 

Jajanken:  ooo more pics

sk8erboi:  suits leorio send me the suits 

sk8erboi: [I need it.gif] 

leorio grande:  I gotchu my guy 

Kurapikachu:  Amazing. Killua and Leorio actually agree on something. 

Kurapikachu:  Let it be known that I’m not judging you, Leorio. Idk I just thought you could do better. 

leorio grande:  who could be bEETER THAN XABI ALONSO 

Kurapikachu:  I don’t know, someone who doesn’t look tool? 

leorio grande:  KURAPIKA PLS

Kurapikachu:  I’m sure you’re about to find someone. 

leorio grande:  [golden boy asensio.png] 

leorio grande:  LOOK AT MY BKYS EYEBROW GAME

leorio grande:  SHARP AF 

leorio grande:  THE JAWLINE 

sk8erboi:  Holy shit 

sk8erboi:  I think I’m in love 

Jajanken:  ooo hes [okay hand sign emoji]  

Jajanken:  I like him 

leorio grande:  closer to ur age too.  he’s 21 

Kurapikachu:  Okay, yeah, he’s attractive.

Kurapikachu:  Whoa, those are really some crisp eyebrows, wow. 

sk8erboi: You could cut yourself on those 

Jajanken:  or grate cheese 

sk8erboi:  YOU RIGHT GON 

sk8erboi: I’m saving this picture what’s his name Leorio 

leorio grande:  Marco ASENSIO 

sk8erboi: Finna get hip to soccer

sk8erboi:  Gon can I come over soon? I kinda wanna talk to your aunt about soccer 

Jajanken: killua ur always welcome omg 

Jajanken: u had to ask :s

leorio grande:  nonononono it sounds like Gon’s aunt is into English soccer. I’m guessing Liverpool right

Jajanken:  yea !!! she loves liverpool but shes been kinda outta touch w it since alonso and esp gerrard left

leorio grande:  I feel it. Me when XABI left Real and when Iker was forced out

sk8erboi:  I'm sensing some passion Leorio

leorio grande:  PASHUN

leorio grande:  anyways English soccer is nice and all but the Spanish soccer [heart eyes emoji]

leorio grande:  also ASENSIO plays for Real not Liverpool.

sk8erboi:  Tru but aunt mito could always get the ball rolling

leorio grande:  this is true

sk8erboi:  I'm coming over now Gon

Jajanken:  ok killua !

.

_[sk8erboi added Kurapikachu and Jajanken to the group Kurapika's Angels]_  

**6:04 p.m.**

sk8erboi:  [it's my right to be hellish.gif]

sk8erboi:  Channel your inner nick Jonas kurapika

Jajanken:  omg i love that song

Jajanken:  kurapika r u jealous

Kurapikachu:  Two things.

Kurapikachu:  One, why Kurapika's Angels?

sk8erboi:  Silly question bc Gon and I are gonna help you channel your inner nick Jonas and we're adorable. Next

Kurapikachu:  Oh my god.

Kurapika:  Okay, then two, what do you mean "channel my inner Nick Jonas"?

Jajanken:  well dont u like leorio

sk8erboi:  Gon Kurapika's been in love with Leorio since he was in high school ffs

Kurapikachu:  [excuse tf out of me.gif]

sk8erboi:  Quiet you. You didn't even think xabi Alonso was hot

sk8erboi:  You were silent the entire time

sk8erboi:  Ya (old) boi's in love with an even older man and you got j e a l o u s

Kurapikachu:  I had work to do.  It's almost the end of the semester!

Kurapikachu:  Gon, back me up here.

Jajanken:  but u havent denied it

Jajanken:  usually if smth isnt tru u deny it right away

sk8erboi: HAAAAAAAAAAAA

sk8erboi:  GO BEST FRIEND THATS MY BEST FRIEND

Jajanken:  [SpongeBob high-fiving Patrick.gif]

Kurapikachu:  Are you both with me or against me?

Jajanken:  but pika the last time we were together u couldnt stop looking @ leorio

sk8erboi:  [stop making the eyes.jpeg]

Kurapikachu:  KILLUA WHEN DID YOU

sk8erboi:  [the mcfreaking lookTM.jpeg]

sk8erboi:  BOI I GOT RECEIPTS ON EVERYONE

sk8erboi:  I GOT RECEIPTS ON YOUR FRIEND MELODY

Kurapikachu:  Wait, what? Like my roommate Melody? She did something to warrant receipts? Wait, you've only met Melody once.

Kurapikachu:  Killua, for God's sake.

Jajanken:  aw u look cute in these pika

Kurapikachu:  Thank you, Gon, but that's besides the point. 

_[sk8erboi changed the group chat name to Kurapika's in Denial River]_

Kurapikachu:  Nice pun, but I'm not in denial.

Kurapikachu:  Leorio isn't my type anyway.

Jajanken:  what is ur fuoe

Jajanken:  *type

sk8erboi:  Long, tan, and handsome

sk8erboi:  Also old med students named Leorio

Kurapikachu:  Very cute.

Kurapikachu:  I guess my type is someone who understands me? I'm not too much of an open book, so someone who can connect with me on a deeper and more intimate level.

Kurapikachu:  Someone who can calmly but firmly call me out when I need it.

Jajanken:  tough love ?

Kurapikachu:  Exactly. I don't like sugarcoating and beating around the bush. I like someone blunt and to the point.

Jajanken:  anything else ?

Kurapikachu:  Intelligence.

sk8erboi:  We mean physical qualities

Kurapikachu:  I don't really care about height, but being taller wouldn't be bad. Sharp facial features and dark hair.

Jajanken:  eyes?

Kurapikachu:  Brown eyes. I love brown eyes.

Kurapikachu:  To be honest, the physical qualities are cherries on top of the sundae. What I really want are the things I mentioned before.

sk8erboi:  Holy shit

Kurapikachu:  What?

Jajanken:  i think u just described leorio

sk8erboi:  Sjsjsjsk I think we broke Kurapika he's been typing for a solid 7 minutes

Jajanken:  pika u ok ?

Kurapikachu:  I need a nap and maybe a bottle of whiskey.

sk8erboi: Is this a confession ayyyy

Kurapikachu:  [gives me homicidal urges.png]

sk8erboi: Noice

Kurapikachu:  Do you ever crave death?

Jajanken:  *love

sk8erboi:  *leorio's sweet ass

Jajanken:  :o

Jajanken:  tbh leorio's arms are nice. he gives great hugs. ooo the rainy day cuddles

sk8erboi:  O give me a sec

sk8erboi:  [flexing for bae.jpeg]

Kurapikachu:  BLOCKED.

Jajanken:  omg but its a gc blocking killua is useless

Kurapikachu:  BLOCKED AND REPORTED.

sk8erboi:  LMAO you sure you don't want the other shots

Kurapikachu:  ...

Kurapikachu:  Crop me out first.

_[sk8erboi sent 5 images to Kurapika's in Denial River]_

sk8erboi:  Done and done

Kurapikachu:  God, I'm in so deep.

sk8erboi:  Tru omg give me a sec

Jajanken:  u have more pics ??

_[sk8erboi changed the group chat name to Kurapika's in Leorio Grande]_

Jajanken:  JSNSKS

Jajanken:  KILLUA

Jajanken:  THATS INAPPLROPRIATE

sk8erboi:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kurapikachu:  It's time for that whiskey.

.

_[Good Pacha Shit]_

**11:47 p.m.**  
**  
** leorio grande: u all have been rly quiet tonight [eyes emoji]

Kurapikachu:  hhhhhhhhh

Kurapikachu:  gOd I'm sO skeepy

leorio grande:  u ok there bruh

sk8erboi:  skeepy

Kurapikachu:  do uou ever jyst wabf to go ob an advrnthre

leorio grande:  Kurapika it's almost midnight wtf you have a paper due tomorrow

Kurapikachu:  ADVENTHRE IS IHT TTHERE

sk8erboi:  He's never going to live this one down

sk8erboi:  I'm crying Kurapika you drunk or something

Kurapikachu:  im not fruhj dw abkht a sibgle fing

leorio grande:  oh my god what and how many did you drink

sk8erboi:  Methinks whiskey

leorio grande:  what how would you know

sk8erboi:  o

sk8erboi:  Lucky guess

sk8erboi:  His drink of choice has been whiskey for years hasn’t it 

leorio grande:  Kurapika do not leave the house. Take a glass of water and aspirin to your room and go to sleep.

Kurapikachu: im cineeeeeee upu wORY TOO MCJH

sk8erboi:  shitfaced on a Wednesday night yikes

Kurapikachu:  im goink in an advnthre lwejro wanns cone

Kurapikachu:  se can go dee a fubfal game

Kurapikachu:  idk angthjng sbjf futbal bht hih csn teach me righf

Kurapikachu:  plsssssssss lnefio

Kurapikachu:  AND I DCRSM FRKM THE TIPI KF MH LINGD WHATS GOJNF ON 

Kurapikachu:  ahasllswnnddks

sk8erboi:  Omg he’s singing the he-man song this is acc a thing 

sk8erboi:  Receipts tho this is gold

leorio grande:  Killua ffs

leorio grande:  where's Melody

leorio grande:  Kurapika

leorio grande:  I swear to god

sk8erboi:  Yo pikachu this isn't chill wya

leorio grande: I'm about to drive down there

leorio grande:  I know ur there 

leorio grande:  come back here 

leorio grande:  k u r a p i k a 

sk8erboi:  Fam wya

leorio grande:  KURAPIKA ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE 

Kurapikachu:  Hello this is Melody.

leorio grande:  oh thank god

Kurapikachu:  He's in bed with a glass of water and Advil. And a trash can.

sk8erboi:  Damn

leorio grande:  good to hear. And good to hear from you Melody

Kurapikachu:  And you too. Goodnight Leorio and Killua I'm guessing?

sk8erboi:  Right. Goodnight Melody

leorio grande:  Goodnight

. 

_[Good Pacha Shit]_

**6:45 a.m.**  
**  
** Jajanken: awwwww j missed so much stuff last night

Jajanken:  504 unread messages for real

Jajanken:  omg kurapika r u ok ??

.

**11:45 a.m.**

leorio grande:  how’re u holding up Kurapika 

Kurapikachu: Goddddd why is my phone vibrating at ass o'clock in the morning shut up

leorio grande:  thank god you're awake

sk8erboi:  ASS O’CLOCK I’M PEEOIAOSDFL

leorio grande:  it's 11:45 sleeping beauty

Kurapikachu:  What

Kurapikachu:  Oh no my paper

Kurapikachu:  Ugh I can't even hear myself think

leorio grande:  I already emailed ur professor. u have until 3 pm tomorrow to email ur paper to him. And I emailed the rest of ur professors saying ur missing class today. Think of it as an entire day to get ur shit together

leorio grande:  take the Advil and drink ur water

Kurapikachu:  Okay

.

_[Kurapika's in Leorio Grande]_

**12:03 p.m.**

sk8erboi:  He emailed your professor for an extension and basically got you a mental health day

Jajanken:  thats so nice of him

sk8erboi:  Marry him

Kurapikachu:  Killua

sk8erboi:  Yeah

Kurapikachu:  Gon

Jajanken:  yea

Kurapikachu:  Remind me of this morning if I ever deny anything.

sk8erboi:  [screenshot of the texts.png]

sk8erboi:  Don't need to tell me twice

Kurapikachu:  Thank you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now there's more than one gc. It'd be a shame if someone
> 
> said something in the wrong one 
> 
> :-)


	3. one for the scrapbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sk8erboi: haaa maybe Kurapika can drink 16 glasses of champagne, pole dance for Leorio, and win him over like yuri did with Victor
> 
> Kurapikachu: POLE DANCE?
> 
> Jajanken: OR
> 
> Kurapikachu: I'M SORRY WHAT IS THIS ABOUT POLE DANCING?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o the self indulgence is strong with this chapter as well :') but also get ready for some hella wig snatching 
> 
> That being said, two things related to the fic: 
> 
> 1) I plan on updating every Monday, though probably not as late as today  
> 2) There's going to be actual writing in later chapters, so it's not just salt and tea everywhere
> 
> Also thanks to everyone who have been leaving comments and Kudos!! I can't even begin to describe how happy it makes me, knowing you all are enjoying this fic. Hope you all enjoy the chapter! ♥

_[Good Pacha Shit]_

  **2:45 p.m.**

Kurapikachu:  The paper has been written, revised, edited, and submitted to my professor. 

sk8erboi:  With 15 min to spare nice 

Kurapikachu:  I cannot thank you enough, Leorio. 

leorio grande:  np Kurapika. wtf even happened that night? u usually don’t drikn like that

leorio grande: *drink 

sk8erboi: Ya boi was stresst

Kurapikachu:  Thank you, Killua.

leorio grande:  well ya I thought so but still

leorio grande: it’s uncharacteristic of u 

Jajanken:  its the end of the semester too 

leorio grande:  that’s true. just be careful fam 

Kurapikachu:  Will do. 

.  

_[Kurapika’s in Leorio Grande]_

sk8erboi:  Could you be ANY MORE boring Kurapika

Kurapikachu:  What do you mean? 

sk8erboi:  WHERES THE BANTER 

sk8erboi:  THE FLIRTING

Jajanken:  maybe kurapika wants to take it slow ?

sk8erboi:  SLOW?

sk8erboi:  S L O W ¿

sk8erboi:  ITS BEEN FIVE (5) Y E A R S 

sk8erboi:  IF IT DIDNT GO AWAY WHEN HE WAS 17 ITS NOT GONNA GO AWAY NOW THAT HES 22 

Kurapikachu:  Wow, Killua, I’ve never seen you this heated about anything. 

Jajanken:  he has a point pika its been a while 

Jajanken:  u rly like him 

Jajanken:  and he likes u

Kurapikachu:  [white guy blinking.gif] 

sk8erboi:  KURAPIKA MEMED 

Jajanken:  this moment is abt 2 be scrapbooked 

Jajanken:  kurapika’s 1st meme 

Kurapikachu:  Do you both know something that I don’t? 

sk8erboi:  Wym 

Jajanken:  u didnt kno leorio likes u ??? 

Jajanken:  pika stop

sk8erboi:  Bro he went dr. Dad on you the other night 

Kurapikachu:  I’m sure that’s because we’re friends. 

sk8erboi:  Yeah I’m sure friends threaten to drive in the dead of the night from wherever his school is to see you 

Jajanken:  his school is like 2 hrs away isnt it

Jajanken:  das like 4 hrs total bc he has to go back for class

Kurapikachu:  Oh, look at the time. I must leave. 

Jajanken:  u can run from the chat but u can’t run from ur feelings 

sk8erboi:  Gon I love you 

Jajanken:  ilu too killua :D 

. 

_[Good Pacha Shit]_

**5:21 p.m.**

Jajanken:  [Kurapika’s first meme scrapbook page.jpeg] 

leorio grande:  Kurapika memed? when did this happen? 

leorio grande:  sxlksjdkf Kurapika knows what a meme is 

Jajanken:  o wait 

Jajanken:  i need 2 leave rn immediately 

leorio grande:  what 

Jajanken:  bye leorio !!!

leorio grande:  …

leorio grande:  what to heck

. 

_[Kurapika’s in Leorio Grande]_

Jajanken:  ssjksjsjks im so sorry kurapika

sk8erboi: What did you do 

sk8erboi:  GON FFS

Jajanken:   IM SORRY I MEANT TO SEND IT HERE 

Kurapikachu:  I’m mildly concerned, but Leorio’s probably too dense to realize the context. 

Kurapikachu:  All you can see when you zoom in is my name in the chat and the gif. 

Kurapikachu:  No harm done, Gon. 

sk8erboi:  I didn’t think you were acc gonna make a scrapbook apge 

Jajanken:  i have a scrapbook of alla our memeories

Kurapikachu:  You mean memories, right? 

Jajanken:  that too 

Jajanken:  [scrapbook central.jpeg] 

Kurapikachu:  Wow, Gon, that’s impressive!  This is something you do in your spare time? 

sk8erboi:  This would explain the 1200+ pictures 

Jajanken:  yea ! aunt mito got me hooked when i was little. I’ll bring them next time we’re all together ! 

sk8erboi: o nice we can put Plan Kurapika’s in Leorio Grande into proper action then 

Kurapikachu:  [some ragrets.png] 

Jajanken:  it wont go wrong trust us 

. 

_[Jajanken to sk8erboi]_

Jajanken:  it wont go wrong right

sk8erboi:  with the way they make the eyes at each other all the time

sk8erboi:  no way 

Jajanken:  ok good 

Jajanken:  wait so what is plan kurapikas in leorio grande

sk8erboi:  idk but he doesn’t need to know 

Jajanken:  killua ur so messy 

Jajanken:  i love it 

.

_[Good Pacha Shit]_

**4:20 p.m.**

Jajanken:  leorio i have a ?

leorio grande:  not guaranteeing an answer

Jajanken:  ;-; its not about a girl

Jajanken:  or a guy

leorio grande:  oh then ask away buddy

sk8erboi:  BLAZE IT 

leorio grande:  ur a minute off

sk8erboi: [smoke weed every day.gif] 

sk8erboi:  Gdi the wifi's so bad in Aniki's library

Kurapikachu:  Amazing. 

Kurapikachu:  Do you have a meme or gif for everything? 

sk8erboi:  [screenshot of photos app folders.png]

sk8erboi:  Why do you still doubt me Kurapika 

Jajanken:  do u know hwo to make a histogram 

leorio grande:  ya why is it for an assignment 

Jajanken:  yea i just dont know how u figure out the bin size 

sk8erboi:  O shit is for the chem lab report

Jajanken:  killua did u not start :o  

Jajanken:  its due tmrw!!!

sk8erboi:  Fffffffffffff 

Kurapikachu:  Do you have a meme or gif for forgetting an assignment? 

sk8erboi:  do you have a comeback for getting shitfaced the night before a paper is due 

sk8erboi:  he-man lookin headass 

leorio grande:  IM WHEEZIGLDFN

leorio grande:  SCALPED 

Jajanken:  KILLUA DO U HAVE A DEATH WISH

Kurapikachu:  I’ll let it slide because I deserved that.

Kurapikachu:  Also because I have receipts on Killua

sk8erboi:  [you sit on a throne of lies.png] 

leorio grande:  fINALLY 

leorio grande:  PSILL THE TEA KURAPIKA 

sk8erboi:  what tea could you possibly have on me 

.

_[Kurapikachu added sk8erboi and leorio grande to Tea™ on Jack Frost Lookin’ Headass]_

leorio grande:  DFJKJDSF

leorio grande:  KURAPIKAS ASS IS OUT HERE DOING THE OMST 

Kurapikachu:  [but that’s none of my business screenshot.png] 

Kurapikachu:  There’s your tea, Killua. 

leorio grande:  tf that’s not tea

leorio grande:  we know Killua loves Gon 

leorio grande:  wait what was the context 

Kurapikachu:  That’s not important.  

sk8erboi:  fcingk 

sk8erboi:  sHUT HTE UFKC UP 

leorio grande:  wait 

leorio grande:  /love/

leorio grande:  THIS TEA 

Kurapikachu:  Honestly, Leorio, if you were going any slower, you’d be going backwards. 

_[leorio grande changed Kurapikachu to draco malfoy headass]_

sk8erboi:  bless 

draco malfoy headass: Okay but I still have receipts on Killua. 

draco malfoy headass:  And they're substantial receipts. 

leorio grande:  tbh I always had a feeling but I just thought u were really good friends 

sk8erboi:  WE ARE GOOD FRIENDS 

leorio grande:  ur not good friends if there isn’t a rumor going around that ur gay for each other ukna

draco malfoy headass: Ukna?

leorio grande:  read it out loud 

draco malfoy headass:  [ook na.m4a]

leorio grande:  [yoo na.m4a]

sk8erboi:  he’s saying you know ffs 

draco malfoy headass:  Okay, anyways. 

draco malfoy headass:  Friends or more?  

_[sk8erboi left Tea™ on Jack Frost Lookin’ Headass]_

leorio grande:  I think we have our answer

leorio grande:  things Kurapika did:  THAT 

leorio grande:  lfsldkjf why tho ur usually mellow about these kinds of things 

draco malfoy headass:  Believe me, it was long overdue.

leorio grande:  I’m going to pretend I know what that means

draco malfoy headass:  Good.  Have you answered Gon’s question?

leorio grande: ...

leorio grande:  fuck 

draco malfoy headass:  I can’t believe you left him hanging in his hour of need. 

leorio grande:  [middle finger emoji]

draco malfoy headass:  Don’t forget to help Killua.

leorio grande:  u literally snatched his wig twice in the span of 5 min

draco malfoy headass:  Just because I snatched his wig doesn’t mean I don’t want him to prosper academically. 

leorio grande:  fgs 

leorio grande:  ur really out here doin the most 

leorio grande:  but ya I’ll help them both 

leorio grande:  stay away from the whiskey

draco malfoy headass:  I still know who Leroute is. 

leorio grande:  god u sound like a wife who found out her man is cheating on her

leorio grande:  Kurapika I’m kidding 

leorio grande:  fine w/e 

leorio grande:  keep ur damn tea 

leorio grande:  I prefer coffee anyway

leorio grande:  oooo nice one leorio 10 points for leorio 

draco malfoy headass:  You are a disgrace. 

. 

_[Kurapika’s in Leorio Grande]_

****

**2:48 a.m.**

Kurapikachu:  [domesticity.png]

Kurapikachu:  HE SAID I WAS LIKE A WIFE.

Kurapikachu:  I

sk8erboi:  I thought your bedtime was 1

Kurapikachu:  Killua, what are you doing up?

sk8erboi:  Finishing a lab report. What're YOU doing up hmm

sk8erboi:  Rolling around in bed screeching like a 14 year old girl?

Kurapikachu:  I'm enjoying a cup of scalding hot tea before bed. :)

sk8erboi:  I hate

Jajanken:  omg go to bes both of u it's 3 am

Kurapikachu:  Oh, dear. Sorry for waking you up, Gon.

Jajanken:  see we told u he likes u

Kurapikachu:  We don't know that.

sk8erboi:  Then why are you yelling about it at 3 am

Kurapikachu:  Go to bed, Killua.

Kurapikachu:  Does he though?

Jajanken:  yes

Kurapikachu:  How do you know?

Kurapikachu:  What if he meant it casually?

Kurapikachu:  Who casually calls someone a wife?

Kurapikachu:  Why am I the wife?

sk8erboi:  ITS 4:30 AM GO THE HELL TO SLEEP

_._  

_[Good Pacha Shit]_

****

**10:45 a.m.**

Kurapikachu:  Do you ever sleep in so long that you feel like you've wasted the entire day?

leorio grande:  sleep

leorio grande:  can't relate

sk8erboi:  I don't even feel bad

leorio grande:  uno

leorio grande:  lately I feel like I've been missing smth from the convo

Kurapikachu:  As do I. What the hell is "uno"?

sk8erboi:  Ffs we're really doing this again

sk8erboi:  It's "you know"

Jajanken:  u've been missing sleep leorio

Jajanken:  take a break from ur work sometimes

Jajanken:  isnt that what u tell all of us 2 do

leorio grande:  it's kind of different with med school Gon

Kurapikachu:  It shouldn't be.

Kurapikachu:  Yes, the material is hard, and there's so much of it at once, but you need your rest, Leorio.

Kurapikachu:  Can't be getting burned out at the tender age of 24, can you?

leorio grande:  ahhhhhh ig ur right

leorio grande:  but sleep is for the weak

sk8erboi:  Yet you're still awake 

leorio grande:  someone text me at 11:30

leorio grande:  LISTEN KILLUA 

Kurapikachu:  12

sk8erboi:  I'm listening 

Jajanken:  killua pls 

Jajanken:  let leorio rest 

sk8erboi:  I suppose 

leorio grande:  thank u Gon 

leorio grande:  and 12?!

Kurapikachu:  It's Saturday, and you can afford to sleep a little longer than 45 minutes.

leorio grande:  fine 12

Kurapikachu:  You got it.

leorio grande:  god where would I be w/o u

.

_[Kurapika's in Leorio Grande]_

sk8erboi:  so pika

Jajanken:  whens the wedding

sk8erboi:  ^^ took the words right out of my mouth

Kurapikachu:  [yuri katsuki clutching chest.png]

sk8erboi:  gayyyyy

Jajanken:  its cute i like it

Jajanken:  wait is that yuri on ice dnsksk

sk8erboi:  o shit there he go

Kurapikachu:  Sorry, Gon. I just saw this picture and saved it. I haven't watched it.

Jajanken:  pls watch it its cute 

sk8erboi:  haaa maybe Kurapika can drink 16 glasses of champagne, pole dance for Leorio, and win him over like yuri did with Victor

Kurapikachu:  POLE DANCE?

Jajanken:  OR

Kurapikachu: I'M SORRY WHAT IS THIS ABOUT POLE DANCING?

Jajanken:  pika can blow leorio away with his beautiful ice skating

Kurapikachu:  That sounds less scandalous, but I skate like a newborn deer learning how to walk.

Jajanken:  oh

sk8erboi:  lmao it's not any less scandalous

sk8erboi:  mans is sex on ice

Jajanken:  ok but still watch it

Jajanken:  its cuteee

sk8erboi:  agreed it's worth your time

Kurapikachu:  Noted.

.

_[Good Pacha Shit]_

****

**12 p.m.**

Kurapikachu:  Rise and shine, Leorio.

leorio grande:  ah it was nice while it lasted

leorio grande:  honestly ur a godsend Kurapika

_._  

_[Kurapika's in Leorio Grande]_

Jajanken:  married 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the squad getting together for Christmas tho :') (A Christmas fic in June/July, great idea, I know.) 
> 
> Also I don't think I've mentioned it on here, but if anyone wants to come yell about Leopika, HxH, or really anything else, you all can find me on Tumblr at tasmaniandevil-4 :-)


	4. y'all need a bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leorio grande: I’m not bailing ur ass out again 
> 
> Kurapikachu: Relax, Leorio. I have some self control. 
> 
> sk8erboi: Excuse me 
> 
> sk8erboi: Self control
> 
> sk8erboi: Ha
> 
> sk8erboi: [AND I SAY HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA.png] 
> 
> Kurapikachu: Don’t make me snatch your life this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate titles for this chapter: "go the fuck to sleep, Kurapika" and "Kurapika makes awful decisions even while sober" 
> 
> Huge thanks to everyone who's been reading this fic! Seriously, hearing how much you guys like this fic makes my day ♥

_[Good Pacha Shit]_

**8 p.m.**

Jajanken:  pika have u started yet ? 

Kurapikachu:  Started what? 

Kurapikachu:  Oh, I’ve only watched one episode. 

leorio grande:  what show 

sk8erboi:  What did you think of it 

Kurapikachu:  I have to say, the ending of the episode was a pleasant surprise. 

Kurapikachu:  When they introduced the owner of the rink, I thought they were going to make her the love interest. 

Jajanken:  HA NO 

Jajanken:  VIKTUURI 

Jajanken:  [this ship sails itself.gif] 

sk8erboi:  Nice gif game

Jajanken:  i learn from the best 

sk8erboi:  Noice 

leorio grande:  is this that gay ice skating show everyone keeps talking abt

Jajanken:  yES 

sk8erboi:  Tread carefully old man

sk8erboi:  Gon’s obsessed 

Jajanken:  CURARPIKT U HAVTO GRT TO THE EP W PHHCHIT 

leorio grande:  Curarpikt

_[sk8erboi changed Kurapikachu to Curarpikt]_

Jajanken:  PHICHT

Jajanken:  PTHCIT 

sk8erboi:  *Phichit 

Jajanken:  thx killua

sk8erboi:  Np 

Curarpikt:  Who’s Phichit?

Jajanken:  A DISNEY RPINEC 

sk8erboi:  *prince 

sk8erboi:  5 bucks says his favs gonna be Otabek

Curarpikt:  I have two papers to finish writing before the end of the semester. 

Curarpikt:  But the first episode was so promising. 

leorio grande:  Kurapika 

leorio grande:  do not

leorio grande:  I’m not bailing ur ass out again 

Curarpikt:  Relax, Leorio.  I have some self control. 

sk8erboi:  Excuse me 

sk8erboi:  Self control

sk8erboi: Ha

sk8erboi:  [AND I SAY HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA.png] 

Curarpikt:  Don’t make me snatch your life this time. 

Jajanken:  this time

Jajanken:  ????????

leorio grande:  ANYWAYS uh ya Kurapika don’t do…that again 

Curarpikt:  I make one mistake, and you all hold it over my head for the rest of my life. 

sk8erboi:  [smile with sunglasses emoji] 

Curarpikt:  You are so lucky I have morals. 

Jajanken:  ??

.

_[Good Pacha Shit]_

**3:58 a.m.**

Curarpikt:  THE PAIR SKATE 

Curarpikt:  I AM SHOOK

Curarpikt:  THEY’RE IN LOVE WHERE DO I GET A RELATIONSHIP LIKE THAT 

sk8erboi:  Did you watch the entire thing today omg 

leorio grande:  KURAPIKA YOU SAID YOU HAD TWO PAPERS TO WRITE 

Curarpikt:  I wrote most of the first one after I stopped replying to the GC. I just have to finish up, revise and edit, which I can do tomorrow.  And then start the second. 

Curarpikt:  I can't do everything in a day, can I? 

sk8erboi:  You watched 12 episodes in a day

Curarpikt:  BUT YUURI AND VICTOR ARE GOALS 

leorio grande:  are they GOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLS

leorio grande:  [Sergio Ramos header.gif] 

leorio grande:  ^^^^

Curarpikt:  BETTER 

Curarpikt:  God, I wish Gon was awake.  He’d be incoherent. 

Curarpikt:  And, Killua, you were right.  Otabek is my favorite. 

sk8erboi:  Ayyy I told you

sk8erboi:  [otabek thumbs up.gif]

Curarpikt:  I’M SO MAD HE DIDN’T WIN BRONZE. 

leorio grande:  spoilers ffs 

Curarpikt:  It’s not like you would have watched it anyway. 

leorio grande:  ok but u could have considered the possibility 

leorio grande: r00d ass 

Curarpikt:  I highly doubt you would have watched it. 

leorio grande:  I would have considered tbh 

leorio grande:  u have good taste 

Curarpikt:  Really? 

leorio grande:  lmao u sound so surprised 

leorio grande:  u havnet recommended a bad show yet 

sk8erboi:  Kurapika watches tv?

leorio grande:  he recommended bates motel

leorio grande:  haven't caught up but it's great

Curarpikt:  The final season was amazing.

leorio grande:  BBC Sherlock, ok I only watched that 1 ep last time we were all together but it was also really good

Curarpikt:  Ah, wish I could say the same about s4. :-)

leorio grande:  damn

leorio grande:  anyways I trust ur taste Kurapika

sk8erboi:  I guess you could say his taste is like

sk8erboi:  Fine wine 

leorio grande:  wym? better w age? selective? 

sk8erboi:  All of the above. Kurapika loves old things tho, explains why he recced bates and Sherlock

Curarpikt:  I am not above snatching your life at 4 a.m. 

leorio grande:  children pls simmer down it’s 4 am 

sk8erboi:  Children 

sk8erboi: C h i l d r e n 

Jajanken:  wow u guys r up rly early 

Curarpikt:  Oh, goodness, sorry, Gon.  Did we wake you up again? 

Jajanken:  CURARPIKT U FINDRIBD YOI 

Curarpikt:  Gon, you know my name isn’t actually Curarpikt, right? 

leorio grande:  [ur gotdamn name is Curarpikt.png] 

leorio grande: I mean……… 

Jajanken:  HOW DUDB U LIKE IT DID J LIKE IT OR DID U RLH LIKE IT 

Curarpikt:  Wow, this is, uh, a lot of enthusiasm for a 4 a.m. conversation. 

sk8erboi:  I told you he was obsessed

Jajanken:  DD U LIKE PHICHJT 

Curarpikt:  Yes, I thought he was adorable.  

sk8erboi:  The og ride or die 

Jajanken:  ya kinda like me and killua !!!

leorio grande:  aw how sweet that Killua’s ur ride or die 

sk8erboi:  :-) 

sk8erboi:  I can't believe I'm going to spill the tea on menchi at 4 am :-))))))))

leorio grande:  i

Jajanken:  killua pls

Jajanken:  no receipts at 4 am

Curarpikt:  At least one of us has some sense.

Jajanken:  y r u all up tho

Jajanken: omg i kno u guys are awake stop

Curarpikt:  Well, you all know what I was doing.

leorio grande:  I’m sure u all could guess what I was doing

Jajanken:  omg leorio were u studying :o

leorio grande:  [just set me on fire.jpeg]

sk8erboi:  Wow looks like Gon’s scrapbooking desk but with less colors and more death

leorio grande:  Gon u scrapbook?

Jajanken:  yea i do !! ill bring them next time we all get together

Curarpikt:  When was the last time we were all in the same place?

sk8erboi:  Summer break I think

leorio grande:  ^^

Jajanken:  we should meet up next time we r all free !!

Curarpikt:  Well, the winter semester is ending on December 20th.

sk8erboi:  Winter break starts on Dec 23

leorio grande:  ^^ med students are out on the 23rd too

Jajanken:  can u all meet up for christmas break ??

sk8erboi:  Sure it’s not like I /want/ to spend it with my family

Curarpikt:  Are you sure it’d be okay with your aunt to have so many people over?

Jajanken:  omg pls aunt mito loves u guys

sk8erboi:  ^ it’s true she asked about you guys last time I was over

leorio grande:  I guess it’s settled then

Jajanken:  rly ?!?! ur not spending christmas with ur family ??

leorio grande:  haha Gon I only get a few days off for winter break

leorio grande:  I usually visit them over summer break anyway bc more days off

Curarpikt:  Are you sure, Leorio?  No one would be upset if you visited your family.

leorio grande:  nah it’s cool. I’ve wanted to see all of u for a while anyway

leorio grande:  it’s way overdue

leorio grande: also just warning u all rn...my gift game is on point every year

Jajanken:  slnsjdf this is going to be so much fun

Curarpikt:  Amazing, I have something to get me through the end of the semester now.

sk8erboi: Easy there edgelord

Jajanken:  im so excited i can barely think abt sleeping

Jajanken:  but aunt mito heard me getting excited abt PHICHIT and christmas and she’s yelling i g2g

sk8erboi:  Jfc it’s already 5:30

sk8erboi:  Aight I gotta turn in too

sk8erboi:  Both of you gotta go tf to sleep or something

Jajanken:  leorio u should sleep

Jajanken:  u too kurapika

Curarpikt:  We will. Goodnight, Gon.

leorio grande: haaaaa no promises

Curarpikt:  You seem a little more stressed than usual.

leorio grande:  well I mean

leorio grande:  2nd yr uno

Curarpikt:  Hence, more so than usual.  I don’t think you were this stressed a few days ago.

leorio grande:  eh I’m trying to get through this work and still do well

leorio grande:  but I haven’t slept in so long

Curarpikt:  Go to sleep, Leorio. It’s 5:36 a.m.

leorio grande:  ok confession

leorio grande:  there’s this holiday party a guy on my floor is throwing this saturday

leorio grande:  I’m trying to get thru all of this material and have a solid understanding before I go to the party

Curarpikt:  I see.

Curarpikt:  Well, I have faith in you.

leorio grande:  ya hopefully

_[leorio grande to Curarpikt]_

leorio grande:  thought I’d move the chat here since we woke up Gon in the last one

leorio grande:  listen I’m rly glad we have plans to meet up over winter break

leorio grande:  I missed u guys a lot

Curarpikt:  You know this is a private chat, right?  There’re no ‘guys’ here.

leorio grande:  ik

leorio grande:  just thought I’d say it again

Curarpikt:  Needless to say, I’m glad too.  It’s been quite some time since we were all together.

Curarpikt:  Hopefully you’ll get some well deserved rest over the break.

leorio grande:  and miss out on hanging with you and the kiddos? no way

Curarpikt:  You have to sleep eventually.  Especially since you’re cramming before this holiday party.

leorio grande:  hm das the thing tho

leorio grande:  the guy invited me but idk anyone

leorio grande:  it seems like fun but idk

leorio grande:  I’d go if someone ik was there

leorio grande:  like u

leorio grande:  or Killua and Gon

Curarpikt:  Nothing wrong with a little socializing with your peers.

Curarpikt:  Can’t imagine you do enough of it while you’re shut up in your room all day.

leorio grande:  I don’t really mind it tbh

leorio grande:  being a doctor has been my dream since I was little

leorio grande:  and I have you guys

Curarpikt:  Again, it’s just me in this chat.

leorio grande:  ffs u know what I mean

Curarpikt:  I’m sure it’ll be fun. You might meet someone new.

leorio grande:  ya ig

leorio grande:  well ig I’ll finish up on this section and take a break.

Curarpikt:  *A nap.

leorio grande:  sure

Curarpikt:  Leorio.

leorio grande:  I’m only teasing

leorio grande:  talk to you soon Kurapika

Curarpikt:  And to you.

.

_[Kurapika's in Leorio Grande]_

_[Curarpikt sent 9 images to Kurapika’s in Leorio Grande]_

Curarpikt:  Honestly just set me on fire

Curarpikt:  WHAT THE HELL AM I 

Curarpikt:  I sound like a brick wall 

Curarpikt:  Why am I like this?

.

_[Kurapika’s in Leorio Grande]_

**9:52 a.m.**

sk8erboi:  Wow you done fucked up man

sk8erboi: He was flirting too

Jajanken:  when was this

Jajanken:  where was he flirting

Jajanken:  wait he’s going to a holiday party

sk8erboi:  He said he’d def go if you were there noice

Curarpikt:  Yeah, he said he didn't know anyone going to the party.

sk8erboi:  This was him low key telling you you'd be his plus one

Curarpikt:  I highly doubt Leorio's train of thinking went like that at 5:45 a.m.

Curarpikt:  And he mentioned you two. 

Jajanken: ya but he mentioned u 1st

sk8erboi:  Obv we were an afterthought bc you're his mans 

Curarpikt:  Again, it was 5:45 a.m. 

sk8erboi:  Ffffffffffffff Kurapika how are you EVEN DENSER than Leorio

Curarpikt:  Excuse me?

sk8erboi:  He kept saying things like he was glad he's meeting up with us even though it was a private chat

Curarpikt:  I just assumed it was because it woke Gon up. Sorry about that, by the way.

Jajanken:  it's fine pika !!

Jajanken:  leorio also said hed def go if u were there ;)

Curarpikt:  Well, yes, we are good friends.

Curarpikt:  And he mentioned you two as well. 

sk8erboi:  wHY is it SO hard for you to see thjs

sk8erboi:  I'm tired

Curarpikt:  Wouldn't I know if Leorio liked me? The man is transparent about everything.

sk8erboi:  How many times I gotta tell you it's literally all right here

sk8erboi:  Blind bat

Curarpikt:  Listen, Killua.

Jajanken:  no fighting !!!

Jajanken:  tbh idk if u would kno

Curarpikt:  Why do you say that, Gon?

Jajanken:  leorio could be hiding it

Jajanken:  or u keep telling urself he doesnt like u so u think he doesn't but he actually does

sk8erboi:  That is too many words for me this early in the morning

Curarpikt:  it's 10:30

sk8erboi:  Speak for yourself man

sk8erboi:  But Gon does have a point. If you convinced yourself leorio doesn't like you bc you're insecure or something idk

Curarpikt:  Honestly.

sk8erboi:  You're more likely to believe it the more you tell yourself

Jajanken:  ^^^^

Curarpikt:  I guess that makes sense.

sk8erboi:  BUT SERIOUSLY

sk8erboi:  LEORIO IS SO INTO YOU

Jajanken:  [I’m so into you I can barely breathe.gif]

sk8erboi:  YES GON THATS LEORIO @ KURAPIKA

Curarpikt:  Two questions.

Curarpikt:  Gon, how did you have that gif ready to go?

Curarpikt:  Killua, why are you so heated?

Jajanken:  the wifi in aunt mito’s room is super fast

Jajanken:  i googled into you gif and that’s the 1st thing that showed up

sk8erboi:  IT’S BEEN FIVE YEARS MAN

sk8erboi:  I’M TIRED

sk8erboi:  ONE OF YOU MAKE A MOVE OH MY GOD

sk8erboi:  ASK HIM OUT OR SUCK HIS DICK IDK JUST DO SOMETHING 

Jajanken:  KILLUA 

Curarpikt:  I’m going to ignore that. 

Curarpikt:  But what IF he doesn’t like me like you two keep saying he does?

Jajanken:  is that what ur worried abt

Jajanken:  telling him and it blwoing up in ur face

sk8erboi:  You’re in so deep Kurapika

Curarpikt:  Thank you, Killua.

Jajanken:  leorio cares abt u a lot

Jajanken:  even if u tell him i dont think hell cut u out

sk8erboi:  I highly doubt he will

sk8erboi:  From these messages it really does look like he likes you too

Curarpikt:  I just don’t want things to go wrong.

sk8erboi:  You just have to take that chance sometimes Kurapika

sk8erboi:  You insist that you just realized you like Leorio but it really has been years

Jajanken:  agreed u act differently around him

Curarpikt:  I what?

sk8erboi:  Yeah you’re softer with him. like you still drag his lame ass all the time but there are times where you’re super soft

Curarpikt:  Is it noticeable?

Jajanken:  to us yea but thats cos we kno

sk8erboi:  ^^^

Jajanken:  u could always tell him over winter break

Curarpikt:  I don’t know if I could look him in the eye for the rest of break if he said it wasn’t mutual.

sk8erboi:  Last day of break then

sk8erboi:  Whatever gets the ball rolling

sk8erboi:  I’m tired of you guys tip toeing around each other

Curarpikt:  What if he meets someone at the party.

sk8erboi:  Yeah I’m sure he’s going to meet and fall in love with someone in one (1) night when he’s known you for five (5) years

Curarpikt:  I don’t know.  It’s a lot to think about.

Jajanken:  just remember leorio cares abt u no matter what happens

Curarpikt:  Even when I tell him I have a huge gay crush on him? Debatable.

sk8erboi:  You’re assuming he doesn’t have a huge gay crush on you so

Curarpikt:  Alright, I have to finish up this paper and head out.

Curarpikt:  Might as well get a head start on Christmas shopping for you two. :-)

sk8erboi:  Don’t forget a bombass present for ya mans

Jajanken:  ooo that could be ur chance

Curarpikt:  Oh, dear.

Curarpikt:  Okay, I have to go now.  Don’t slack on your schoolwork just because it’s the holiday season.

sk8erboi:  Yeah whatever Pika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: leave a lil preview for the next chapter but don't give it away  
> Me to me: ♥♣♦♠️
> 
> come yell about hxh (or literally anything else. I love yelling) with me on tumblr! @tasmaniandevil-4


	5. two Advils and a glass of water for the man on the floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leorio grande: I’m not drunk KURAPIKA
> 
> Jajanken: i believe it
> 
> leorio grande: thx Gon
> 
> Jajanken: esp cos leorio spells things wrong even when hes not drinking
> 
> sk8erboi: SNATCHED
> 
> leorio grande: thx Gon revoked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate titles: "Let's play a game called how many times can we misspell Kurapika's name" and "an object in motion tends to stay in motion" 
> 
> The former applies directly to the chapter, while the latter is foreshadowing future events. In any case, the "ball" Killua mentions in the previous chapter is certainly set in motion this week. :-) 
> 
> That being said, I can't believe this story got 100+ Kudos! I'm so happy you all enjoy this salt :') and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

_[leorio grande to Curarpikt]_

_[leorio grande sent 2 images to Curarpikt]_

leorio grande:  need ur opinion fam

leorio grande:  the theme is ugly sweaters and I need help picking the uglier one

Curarpikt:  Wow, they’re both just SO ugly.

leorio grande:  see my problem?

Curarpikt:  What the hell is the first one? It looks like a literal Christmas tree.

leorio grande:  those are puffball ornaments ffs some of them are coming off

Curarpikt:  I was referring to the tinsel garland, but incredible.

leorio grande:  the tinsel garland ends up coming off and going around my neck every time

Curarpikt:  You’ve worn the sweater more than once?

leorio grande:  well it’s my go to

Curarpikt:  It’s not your go-to this time?

leorio grande:  just thought I’d get ur opinion

Curarpikt:  The Christmas tree one is a certainly a train wreck but the second one looks even weirder.

Curarpikt:  That’s Santa’s body at the neck right?

Curarpikt:  So when you wear it it would look like your head on Santa’s body?

leorio grande:  yessir

Curarpikt:  Wear the Christmas tree one.

leorio grande:  thx fam ur the best

Curarpikt:  Drink responsibly.

leorio grande:  like u?¿

Curarpikt:  [try me.png]

Curarpikt:  I’m sure Killua and Gon are dying to know who Leroute is.

leorio grande:  fuck u

Curarpikt:  Have fun :)

_[Kurapika’s in Leorio Grande]_

sk8erboi:  Yo Kurapika

sk8erboi:  You and your mans have been super quiet today

sk8erboi:  What gives

Jajanken:  killuaaaaaa stop instigating !! 

sk8erboi:  I’m not instigating it was a harmless question 

Jajanken:  pika where r u

Curarpikt:  Sorry, I went out for a run and was in the shower.

Curarpikt:  He’s not my “mans." 

sk8erboi:  Not yet you mean

Curarpikt:  He did ask me for my opinion on what sweater he should wear to the party.

sk8erboi:  BOI

Jajanken:  screenshots pls pika

_[Curarpikt sent 4 images to Kurapika’s in Leorio Grande]_

Jajanken:  omg ugly sweaters its an ugly sweater party ! 

sk8erboi:  Both of these are ugli™

Curarpikt:  Honestly, but the Santa one is just weird.

Jajanken:  its kinda cute

sk8erboi:  Leorio’s head on santa’s body? P A S S

sk8erboi:  But also

sk8erboi:  Kurapika he asked you what sweater he should wear

sk8erboi:  Even tho he apparently has a go to sweater

Curarpikt:  Yeah, I don’t know why he asked me if he usually wears the same one.

sk8erboi:  ARE YOU FUCKIN DAFT OR WAHT

Jajanken:  i think leorio just wanted to talk to u

Curarpikt:  If he wanted to talk to me, couldn’t he just say that?

Curarpikt:  Why does he need to beat around the bush about it?

Curarpikt:  I don’t have time for games.

sk8erboi:  [Spongebob mocking.png]

sk8erboi:  I dOn’T hAvE tImE fOr GaMeS

Jajanken:  omg Curarpikt u broke killua

Curarpikt:  Gon, my name isn’t Curarpikt

Jajanken:  i keep trying to type Curarpikt but it just writes Curarpikt

Curarpikt:  Never mind.

sk8erboi:  YOU’RE THE ONE WHO’S BEEN BEATING AROUND THE BUSH FOR F I V E YEARS SSHUT THE UFKC UP

sk8erboi: KURAPIKA WHY ARE YOU LIKE THJSB

Curpikt:  Leorio's important to me, and I don't want to do anything that jeopardizes the friendship we already have

_[sk8erboi to Curarpikt]_

sk8erboi:  listen this shit's about to get deep and I'm not repeating myself

sk8erboi:  I get why you haven't said anything to Leorio for so long

sk8erboi:  It's why I haven't said anything to Gon

Curarpikt:  We've all been friends for about five years, and I don't want to ruin it and make things awkward for everyone. 

sk8erboi:  ^ why I haven't said anything to Gon

sk8erboi:  Gon's so oblivious I could literally tell him and he'd think I was talking about being best friends 

Curarpikt:  I can imagine. 

sk8erboi:  It's fuckin nauseating 

sk8erboi:  But I can tell Leorio is into you

Curarpikt:  You and Gon both say that, and now that I think about it, Gon doesn't pick up on these things. 

sk8erboi:  WHIH IS WHY IM TELLUN GOU 

sk8erboi:  IF GON OF ALL PEOPLE CAN SEE IT 

Curarpikt:  I just don't know what you guys see? 

sk8erboi:  KURAPIKA STOP THENOTHER DAY HE SAID HES DRIVE DOWN TO MAKE SURE YOUWRE PLAY

sk8erboi:  *OKAY 

sk8erboi:  YOUBKNOW I COIKD OULL OUT ALL THE TECEIPTS DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO 

Curarpikt:  Okay, okay, I trust you. I'll entertain the idea of this being mutual for your sake. 

sk8erboi:  Thank you

sk8erboi:  And you'd best tell him before once of us does for you

sk8erboi:  And if that happens you'd better hope it's not Gon bc Gon would straight ass tell him 

Curarpikt:  If my memory serves me 

Curarpikt: You were the one who said, and I quote,

Curarpikt:  [ask him out or suck his dick idc.png]

Curarpikt:  Well, I'm not repeating this, but you get the picture. 

Curarpikt:  You and Gon are equally awful choices.

sk8erboi:  Bitch tf I would 

Curarpikt:  I know. 

sk8erboi:  But now you get the picture and now you know why I've been pushing you 

sk8erboi:  I'm just trying to help you guys 

Curarpikt:  Matchmaker much, Killua? 

sk8erboi:  Just ask him out or something 

sk8erboi:  And that shit I said above was never said 

Curarpikt:  Now that you mention it you always being heated about this finally makes sense 

sk8erboi:  No

sk8erboi:  I mean yes

sk8erboi:  He likes you and you like him just stop

Curarpikt:  I wonder if it's mutual on Gon's side. 

sk8erboi:  Kurapika don't 

sk8erboi:  I never said any of this. Delete all of it

Curarpikt:  Don't worry, what was said in this chat stays in this chat.

sk8erboi:  No tf delete it all 

sk8erboi:  Can't risk you screwing up 

Curarpikt:  Rest assured, I'm not going to screw up. 

Curarpikt:  But if it means that much to you, I'll delete the messages. 

sk8erboi:  Good

Curarpikt:  Deleted.

Curarpikt:  Thank you, Killua.

sk8erboi:  I didn't do anything

sk8erboi:  What

sk8erboi:  You crazy 

Curarpikt:  Incredible. 

.

_[Kurapika's in Leorio Grande]_

Curarpikt:  I MAY consider it. 

Jajanken:  :D

Jajaken:  rly ?? what changed ur mind ? 

Curarpikt:  I said I may.  And as for that, I've been thinking things over. 

Jajanken:  things

Jajanken:  what things 

sk8erboi:  Excellent Kurapika's seen the light 

Curarpikt:  You could say that. 

Curarpikt:  And it's a huge maybe. And not over break. I want this break to be a good time for all four of us in case it's not mutual.

Jajanken:  its mutual pika pls 

sk8erboi:  Like I said before

sk8erboi:  Whatever gets the ball rolling

.

_[Good Pacha Shit]_

leorio grande: [turnt for the holidays.jpeg]

sk8erboi:  ugli™

leorio grande:  that's the point. It's an ugly sweater party

sk8erboi:  that doesn't mean the wearer needs to be ugli™ too

Jajanken:  omg 

leorio grande:  and look the lights light up toSHUT THE HELL UR MOUHT

sk8erboi:  Mouht

Curarpikt:  "Mouht" 

Jajanken:  mouht

leorio grande:  I’m literally about to block alla u

leorio grande:  get turnt

sk8erboi:  More like get rekt

leorio grande:  excuse me I can hold my liquor unlike sOME people

Jajanken:  can we pls not name names this time

Curarpikt:  Way to be, Gon.

Jajanken:  :D

sk8erboi:  Wait, who’s that blonde goon in the back of your selfie

leorio grande:  huh

sk8erboi:  [who dis.png]

leorio grande:  oh das phinks. He’s the guy who invited me

Curarpikt:  What kind of name is Phinks?

sk8erboi:  You got some nerve making fun of other people’s names when yours is a tragedy

leorio grande:  ya what kind of name is Kudsapikt?

Jajanken:  its curarpikt

Curarpikt:  Gon, how on Earth are you misspelling my name like that every single time?

Curarpikt:  I’m just curious.

Jajanken:  idk !!! i told u the other day i was trying to type curarpikt but it shows up as curarpikt

leorio grande:  u typed curarpikt twice

Jajanken:  idk !!!!!!!!!!!!! im not doing it on purpose !!!!!!!!!!!! im so mad !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Curarpikt:  Oh, dear.  It’s okay, Gon.  I was just curious.

Jajanken:  im still so mad !!!!!!!!!!

sk8erboi:  It’s probs because you typed curapikt once and now that’s what it automatically autocorrected to

sk8erboi:  It happens

sk8erboi:  Sometimes it autocorrects Aniki’s name to illuminati

leorio grande: SDLFKJLSD

leorio grande:  DAS GOLD

sk8erboi:  Wouldn’t be that far off tho

leorio grande:  NAD IT GOT BETERD

Curarpikt:  How’s that whole “I hold my liquor better than some people” holding up?

leorio grande:  I’m not drunk KURAPIKA

Jajanken:  i believe it

leorio grande:  thx Gon

Jajanken:  esp cos leorio spells things wrong even when hes not drinking

sk8erboi:  SNATCHED

leorio grande:  thx Gon revoked

leorio grande:  anywayS I said I’d firnk responsibly

Jajanken:  firnk

Jajanken:  uh idk anymore

sk8erboi:  Where did you say you’d drink responsibly?

sk8erboi:  I’m gonna need that proof for your hangover tomorrow

leorio grande:  o

leorio grande:  then I told kurpaikd I’d drink sreponsbily

Curarpikt:  Can any of you spell my name right?

sk8erboi:  Fam send those receipts

Curarpikt:  [leorio ya liar.png]

Curarpikt:  There you go. 

sk8erboi:  Why’s some of it scribbled out tf

Jajanken: OOO Y CURARPIKT 

Jajanken:  R U SERIOUS SDKFJFLK

Jajanken:  I SWEAR IM NOT TRYING TO

sk8erboi:  Reset your phone and see if that helps

Jajanken:  bless u killua

Curarpikt:  Part of it is scribbled out because I am withholding Tea™ for another day.

sk8erboi:  WAHSLDJFALDF

sk8erboi:  WAS THAT THE LEROUTE TEA

sk8erboi:  PIKACHU PLS

Curarpikt:  I see we’re reverting back to my old handle.

leorio grande:  My, my, what an interesting chat we have here ♥

sk8erboi:  who is this

Curarpikt:  Leorio could barely spell anything right a few minutes ago. And he doesn’t use suit symbols.

leorio grande:  Pity, seems you’ve caught me ♣

_[leorio grande changed leorio grande to bungee gum]_

bungee gum:  This is temporary, I promise ♠︎

sk8erboi:  Jfc I know you

sk8erboi:  You’re the person who’s always hanging with Aniki 

bungee gum:  Oh? ♥

bungee gum:  sk8erboi, you must be Killua then.  I’ve heard so much about you from your brother ♠︎

Curarpikt:  Who is this?

sk8erboi:  Aniki's dumbass boyfriend Hisoka

bungee gum:  Boyfriend? He uses that term with our relationship?  Like we’re together ♣

sk8erboi:  No but when Piggy asked if you were his “waifu” Aniki didn't answer and threw a pin across the room

bungee gum:  Hah? Pity ♦

Curarpikt:  What happened to Leorio?

bungee gum:  Relax, Kurapika.  Lauren's just fine. He’s just, ah, a little tipsy ♥

sk8erboi:  Lksjdlfdfjk Lauren 

bungee gum:  [just a wee bit tipsy.jpeg]

Curarpikt:  Is he…waving the tinsel garland like a lasso?

bungee gum:  Indeed he is ♣

sk8erboi:  And you just thought it would be a good idea to continue being your nosy self

bungee gum:  I wouldn’t call it nosy ♦

Curarpikt:  What other reason would you have to take someone else’s phone?  How did you even figure out the password?

bungee gum:  The fool left it unlocked before drinking his weight in cheap beer ♠︎

sk8erboi:  Real tbh

Curarpikt:  How do you even know Leorio?  

bungee gum:  The guy who invited him, Phinks, is a, ah, good friend of mine. So I’m almost always dropping by. I've seen your friend from time to time ♦

Curarpikt:  Define good friend. 

sk8erboi:  He hangs around his apartment a lot what else would that mean

bungee gum:  Oh, I'm faithful to my darling Illu if you were suggesting otherwise ♣ 

sk8erboi:  G r o s s 

bungee gum:  ♥

bungee gum:  Besides, Phinks is currently in the midst of a drunken make out session with his boyfriend, another friend of mine, Feitan ♠︎

Curarpikt:  What do you want, Hisoka?

bungee gum:  Entertainment ♦

bungee gum:  Our friend, Machi, made me come, but this party is woefully boring ♥

Curarpikt:  You could just leave instead of invading other people’s privacy.

bungee gum:  Ha? But where’s the fun in that ♦

sk8erboi:  How has Leorio not noticed you on his phone btw

bungee gum:  [two advils and a glass of water for the mans on the floor.jpg]

Curarpikt:  Where did his sweater go?

bungee gum:  [we just don’t know.gif]

Curarpikt:  You know, you could be a decent human being and help him instead of stealing his phone and talking to his contacts.

bungee gum:  He’s fine, he’ll live ♣

bungee gum:  Anyways, you all could do without worrying so much about your doctor friend and worrying a little more on how embarrassing you all look ♠︎

sk8erboi:  says the man who paints a teardrop and a star on his left and right cheeks every morning

bungee gum:  At least my skin looks flawless all the time.  You all look crusty all the time. Probably don’t even know cleanser from moisturizer, let alone the concept of exfoliation ♥

sk8erboi:  No wonder Aniki gets annoyed any time your name comes up

Curarpikt:  I wonder what would happen if you stopped instigating fights for two seconds of your life.

bungee gum:  I’m not taking life advice from a pint-sized he-man who doesn’t use moisturizer ♠︎

Curarpikt:  The next person who calls me He-Man or says anything about that incident is getting strangled with a chain. 

bungee gum:  Oh ♣

sk8erboi:  That sounded kinda sexual

sk8erboi:  RECEITPS

bungee gum:  I’m sure your, ahem, friend lying here on the ground wouldn’t mind being strangled by chains. Much less so if it was from…Kurapika ♦

Curarpikt:  Oh.

sk8erboi:  boiiiiiiiiii

Jajanken:  i finally got my phone working nd it doesnt autocorrect kurapikas name

bungee gum:  GON ♥

Jajanken:  what

Jajanken:  whos bungee gum

Jajanken:  o dear

Jajanken:  i cant do this rn i need 2 leave rn immediately

_[Jajanken left Good Pacha Shit]_

sk8erboi:  If you even think about adding him back I will make sure Aniki uses his pins on you

bungee gum:  Boo ♠︎

bungee gum:  You all are no fun anyway. Goodbye ♦

Curarpikt:  Wait, what was that chain comment about?

bungee gum:  Oh? Chain bastard wants me to stay for more? ♣

_[bungee gum changed Curarpikt to Chain Bastard]_

Chain Bastard:  Is there something you know that I don’t?

bungee gum:  You mean other than the fact that your friend Lauren has been pining? ♥

Chain Bastard:  His name is Leorio.

bungee gum:  Whatever ♣

bungee gum:  I took the liberty of scrolling through his other messages and there’s one where he pours his heart out about you to an interesting character named Cheadle ♦

Chain Bastard:  You read his messages to other people? Lacking morals?

bungee gum:  ♥

bungee gum:  To be quite honest, I thought you two had gotten together four years ago when he drunkenly confessed he loved you ♠︎

sk8erboi: Wot 

Chain Bastard:  How do you know about this?

bungee gum:  I happened to be at Phinks’s ♣

bungee gum:  Lauren is very loud even when he’s not drunk ♦

bungee gum:  Anyways, I must go.  Phinks and Feitan are getting, ahem, heated, and Machi wants to go home ♥

bungee gum:  Pleasure talking to you all. Pity Gon couldn’t stay ♣

_[bungee gum changed bungee gum to leorio grande]_

_[sk8erboi added Jajanken to Good Pacha Shit]_

sk8erboi:  He’s gone, Gon. It’s safe to come back

_[Jajanken changed Chain Bastard to Kurapikachu]_

_._

_[Kurapika's in Leorio Grande]_

Kurapikachu:  How does he know Gon?

Jajanken:  shskksks never again

sk8erboi:  The first time Gon came to my house Hisoka was there with Aniki and deadass followed Gon all over

Jajanken:  AND KILLUAS HOUSE IS HUGE

sk8erboi:  That clown fuck has been obsessed with Gon ever since. He muttered something about fruit when Aniki finally found him

Kurapikachu:  I don't even want to know.

Kurapikachu:  You know, I still haven't finished my papers but

Kurapikachu:  Wow, this calls for a drink.

Jajanken:  Pika r u upset

Kurapikachu:  Upset? Why would I be upset?

sk8erboi:  Bc last time you drank it was because you [caught feelings.png]

Kurapikachu:  No, you both were right. It's not one sided.

Kurapikachu:  I'm a little embarrassed to realize all of this mutual pining has taken place but I’m not upset.

Jajanken:  i wonder y he didnt tell u tho

sk8erboi:  I was wondering that too

Kurapikachu:  There's plenty of time to talk about it in the morning.

sk8erboi:  o nice Kurapika boutta get turnt now that he FINALLY believes us

Jajanken:  dont drink too much pika !!!!!

Kurapikachu:  I won't. :)

.

**6:23 a.m.**

_[leorio grande left Good Pacha Shit]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes about that cliffhanger. But on the bright side, this calls for some good, clean communication (which probably should have happened a while ago but uno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯). 
> 
> Keep in mind, an object in motion tends to stay in motion. 
> 
> Catch me crying about HxH and Leopika (and everything else) @tasmaniandevil-4 ♥


	6. yes, I know I'm late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jajanken: sorry pika but im going 2 play devils advocate rn
> 
> sk8erboi: You're acc taking Leorio's side? 
> 
> sk8erboi: Mans acting like his shoe size is his age 
> 
> Kurapikachu: Accurate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally hurt the best mans and his emo boyfriend a little too much last week soz 
> 
> Some development happens and things are kind of talked about, but I'll remind you all that things aren't accurately conveyed over text 
> 
> And thanks a heap to everyone who's been reading, leaving Kudos, and commenting :')

_[Kurapika's in Leorio Grande]_

**12:45 p.m.**

sk8erboi:  Kurapika you okay?

Kurapikachu:  You could have just asked in the other one

Kurapikachu:  You know, since Leorio left this morning.

Jajanken:  ig that means no 

Kurapikachu:  Listen, I appreciate both of you, but I'm not really up to talking about this right now. 

sk8erboi:  It just doesn't make sense why he would leave

sk8erboi:  Like he makes eyes at you all the time and he threatened to drive down from his school when you got drunk

sk8erboi: And after what Hisoka said it's pretty much confirmed 

Jajanken:  maybe he thought kurapika would make fun of him now that he knows 

Jajanken:  its not like he knows kurapika likes him too 

sk8erboi:  ^ even more of a reason to talk about it 

Jajanken:  killua pls talking abt feelings is hard for some ppl

sk8erboi:  I still think he owes Kurapika some kinda explanation for what Hisoka said 

Kurapikachu:  I understand not wanting to talk about it in the main chat, but I've privately messaged him and he hasn't responded.

sk8erboi:  Not even a read receipt?

Kurapikachu:  No, and I can't even tell if he's online.

sk8erboi:  Dammit Leorio

Jajanken:  leorio will come back around im sure of it

Kurapikachu:  I appreciate the optimism, Gon, but I don't think he's going to talk for a while.

sk8erboi:  Well that's dumb. He's actually an old man now but he's acting like a little kid

sk8erboi:  Man up tf 

Jajanken:  yea but think about it

Jajanken:  hisoka (someone he prob doesnt kno too well) told kurapika (his crush) that he (leorio) likes him 

sk8erboi:  It's in the open now. The least he could have done was talk to Kurapika about it

sk8erboi:  You can't just decide you don't want to talk after something like this happens

sk8erboi:  It's not fair to the other person 

Kurapikachu:  It's almost frightening how similarly we've been thinking about this, Killua.

Jajanken:  no its not rly fair but i think its more than that

Jajanken:  like hes worried abt what kurapika would think

Jajanken:  u coudl tell he cares a lot abt kurapikas opinion even b4 we knew 

Kurapikachu:  There wouldn’t be any need to worry if he just responded.

Jajanken:  sorry pika but im going 2 play devils advocate rn

sk8erboi:  You're acc taking Leorio's side? 

sk8erboi:  Mans acting like his shoe size is his age 

Kurapikachu:  Accurate. 

Jajanken:  pika arent u the one who didnt return his calls for a while while u were still doing ur bach degree

Kurapikachu:  The circumstances were different, Gon.  There were a lot of family issues on my plate on top of coursework.

Kurapikachu:  Leorio knows that perfectly well. 

Jajanken:  we kno

Jajanken:  ig what im trying to say is diff people have diff experiences

Jajanken:  aunt mito always says not to write ppl off cos u dont kno whats going on in their life

Jajanken:  I dont kno y leorio left the gc but i kno he still cares abt u a lot

sk8erboi:  I don't agree with what Leorio did but something's up fam 

sk8erboi:  I also don't know what's going on in his life but Gon's right. Leorio cares about you a lot 

sk8erboi:  Still tho he's being a big baby.  You can't just leave someone hanging like that 

Jajanken:  he wont dw just give him a little time 

Kurapikachu:  I appreciate the two of you.  Really, I do, but I don't know what's going on.  

Kurapikachu:  Frankly, I don't know what to think, and I'd rather not think about it at all until I know more. 

sk8erboi:  I get that

Jajanken:  whatever u do dont drink too much pls 

Kurapikachu:  Don’t worry, Gon.  I still have to finish my paper, so no drinking.  I might watch Yuri on Ice again, though.  It made me happy.

sk8erboi:  Can you even remember the characters? You watched the entire thing in a day

Jajanken:  OF C HE REMBNERS TJE CHARASDFTERS TJEYRE ALL MEMORALBE

Kurapikachu:  :) You wouldn’t mind me livetexting my rewatch session, would you?

Jajanken:  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

sk8erboi:  Didn't you just say you had a paper to finish? Winter break isn’t that far away y’know

Kurapikachu:  [edited treat yoself.png]

Jajanken:  DID U JYST

sk8erboi:  no fuckin way you made that edit

sk8erboi:  tf is Christophe’s head doing on Donna’s body

sk8erboi:  And why does it look so good

Jajanken:  I LOV TJIS IM PTTING THID IN RHE SCPABKOK

Kurapikachu:  I love you both.

.

_[leorio grande added sk8erboi and Jajanken to idk]  
_

**10:49 p.m.**

leorio grande:  how mad is he

sk8erboi:  Why don’t you ask him

leorio grande:  great idea

leorio grande: why don’t I ask him how he feels

leorio grande:  knowing he knows I’ve had a huge ass crush on him for four years

Jajanken:  its a gr8 idea

Jajanken:  hes hurt that u wont talk to him

sk8erboi:  Don't sugarcoat it Gon what the fuck was that Leorio 

leorio grande:  idek what to say to him at this point

sk8erboi:  Explaining what Hisoka said sounds like a pretty good move. Or why you left the chat. Or both

Jajanken:  [both both is good.gif]

sk8erboi:  Wow you beat me to it Gon 

Jajanken:  ;) 

Jajanken:  but also pls leorio 

leorio grande:  I didn’t even know Hisoka knew

leorio grande:  I barely even know him

leorio grande:  I BARELY EVEN KNOW PHINKS

Jajanken:  aunt mito says its always better to be honest so u dont regret holding things back

sk8erboi:  ^^^

leorio grande:  oh I'm regretting holding things back

leorio grande:  considering everything blew up in my face

sk8erboi:  I agree Hisoka taking your phone and saying all those things was a low move

leorio grande:  EXACTLY

sk8erboi:  but leaving the gc and avoiding Kurapika is just as bad

leorio grande:  sigh

leorio grande:  you're right it was an awful decision 

leorio grande:  it was just a heat of the moment thing uno

leorio grande:  ik I have to talk to him about it eventually I wasn't going to leave him like this 

leorio grande:  I'm just worried about how he's gonna take it

sk8erboi:  Y'know you leaving the gc probably made it worse 

Jajanken:  how long is eventually tho ? ik u dont wanna procrastinate but procrastinating will make it worse

sk8erboi:  ^^ 

leorio grande:  I'm definitely going to talk to him about it dw about that

leorio grande:  like I said I'd never leave him hanging

leorio grande:  I just

leorio grande:  need a little time to think

sk8erboi:  And that's why you left the gc?

leorio grande:  kind of ya

leorio grande:  and also bc seeing the things hisoka said overwhelmed me bc I hate seeing things in writing

leorio grande:  it's like being forced to see it over and over

Jajanken:  that makes sense

sk8erboi:  What even happened to you that made Hisoka of all people find out

leorio grande:  I'd rather not talk abt that rn

sk8erboi:  what does that mean

leorio grande:  it means that I don't want to talk abt it rn esp not before talking to Kurapika 

Jajanken:  ok then

Jajanken:  but u do still care abt kurapika rifht

leorio grande:  ofc I still care about him. even if all of this didn't happen he’s still one of my closest friends

sk8erboi:  I think what Gon’s getting at is that it'll hopefully be okay in the end 

sk8erboi:  But still the sooner you talk about it with him the better

leorio grande:  it's bc of that that I'm so worried

leorio grande:  I don't want to get sappy and shit here but since u guys already know

leorio grande:  Kurapika means a lot to me and I don't want to lose him over something like this

sk8erboi:  Better to clear up the air sooner rather than later then. You know one of the biggest things Kurapika hates is being lied to or kept in the dark

leorio grande:  ik

leorio grande:  god my hands are rly tied with this one aren't they

Jajanken:  a little bit

Jajanken:  but it'll be ok leorio dw

leorio grande:  hopefully

Jajanken:  dont procrastinate on it too long !

leorio grande:  I won’t

sk8erboi:  Good luck old man 

leorio grande:  thx finna need it 

.

_[leorio grande to Kurapikachu]_

**2:22 a.m.**

leorio grande:  hey

leorio grande:  sorry for being MIA for a while

leorio grande:  and ik it’s late but are u up to talk

Kurapikachu:  Up to talk at 2:30 a.m.?

leorio grande:  somehow I knew u weren’t really sticking to that in bed by 1 rule

Kurapikachu:  Not recently, no.  I've been writing a paper. 

leorio grande:  how’ve u been?

Kurapikachu:  Leorio, I’m not here to beat around the bush. 

leorio grande:  right sorry

leorio grande:  I just didn’t know how to start with this

Kurapikachu:  From the beginning would help.

Kurapikachu:  Like what happened, who is Hisoka, and why does he know all of these things?

leorio grande:  uh one thing at a time

Kurapikachu:  Who is Hisoka?

leorio grande:  he’s a buddy of Phinks’s. actually idk how they know each other or if they’re actually buddies but he and some other people regularly come and go from Phinks's

apt

leorio grande:  doesn’t he have a thing with Killua’s brother?

Kurapikachu:  Irrelevant.

Kurapikachu:  How and why does Hisoka know?

leorio grande:  is this a convo we should really be having over messages?

Kurapikachu:  You’re the one who went MIA all morning and suggested we talk now.

leorio grande:  ik and the more I think about it the more I realized that this isn’t something I really want to talk about over message

Kurapikachu:  Then call? You seemed just fine with bombarding my phone with missed calls a few years ago.

leorio grande:  u and I both know this is different

leorio grande:  I called u that many times bc no one heard from u in weeks and u disappeared off the face of earth

Kurapikachu:  Am I supposed to ignore you disappearing too? 

leorio grande:  Kurapika I disappeared for less than a day.  Gon called me in tears thinking u died or smth that's how long u were gone

leorio grande:  I know I fucked up 

leorio grande:  I just don't want something I write here to be misconstrued 

Kurapikachu:  Believe me, this isn't something I want to talk about over message either, but you can't just drop something like that and then disappear. 

leorio grande:  I know and this was the last way I wanted u to find out abt this

Kurapikachu:  Are you really saying to wait five days to talk about this?

Kurapikachu:  And at Gon's aunt's house, no less?

leorio grande:  I’d hate to have to wait so long

leorio grande:  but there are just some things u have to talk about in person uno

Kurapikachu:  I'm not sure I know what you mean.

leorio grande:  it's a big thing and I'd rather discuss and explain it in person if u don't mind

leorio grande:  since messages was how we got into all of this and things read differently over message than irl

Kurapikachu:  Alright, fine. We'll discuss it in person over break. 

leorio grande:  thanks

Kurapikachu:  You're welcome.

leorio grande:  I'm not sure if I'm overstepping my boundaries

Kurapikachu:  Depends on what you're about to ask.

leorio grande:  can u add me back to the gc?

Kurapikachu:  Can you at least tell me why you left before I add you back?

leorio grande:  it has too much to do with everything else

Kurapikachu:  Is there anything you can tell me now?

leorio grande:  probably not

Kurapikachu:  You're killing me, Leorio.

leorio grande:  Thanks for reminding me

Kurapikachu:  Fine. I'll add you back.

Kurapikachu:  However, the condition is you must answer every question I have, truthfully.

leorio grande:  15 years just got shaved off my lifespan but deal

leorio grande:  it's the least I can do

.

_[Kurapikachu added leorio grande to Good Pacha Shit]_

**3:16 a.m.**

.

_[Kurapika’s in Leorio Grande]_

**7:15 a.m.  
**

sk8erboi:  [ya mans is back.png]

sk8erboi:  Yoooooo you actually talked to him?

Jajanken:  pika the time on the msg is 316 am omg

Kurapikachu:  I was already up writing my paper.  It wasn’t like I was waiting for him.

Kurapikachu:  And I’d rather not discuss anything concerning that right now, if you don’t mind.

sk8erboi:  O it went bad? 

Kurapikachu:  No, I’d just rather not talk about it.

Kurapikachu:  There are just some things I’d like to keep private.

Jajanken:  i get that

sk8erboi:  But did you talk

Kurapikachu:  Killua.

sk8erboi:  Right sorry sorry

sk8erboi:  I’m just curious

Kurapikachu:  I understand that. I’d just like some space right now is all.

Jajanken:  ofc pika

.

_[Good Pacha Shit]_

**8:45 a.m.**

Jajanken:  t minus 4 days until were all together !!!!

leorio grande:  I can’t wait to see u all again

Kurapikachu:  Speaking of four days, I hope you all don’t mind that I’ll most likely be MIA for the rest of today with this last paper.

leorio grande:  ^^ but with studying 

sk8erboi:  Just as long as no one bails and decides not to show

sk8erboi:  I’m acc excited for the holidays this year

sk8erboi:  Also does anyone mind if Alluka comes too? I'd rather not leave her at home by herself during the holidays

sk8erboi:  Tbh I can't be bothered if Kurapika and the old man care but @ Gon will your aunt mind 

leorio grande:  r00d I was about to say it'd be great to see her again

leorio grande:  she's the only Zoldyck who's pleasant 

leorio grande:  and thanks again to ur aunt for letting us come over and stay Gon

sk8erboi:  That's bc she doesn't know how big of a loser you are 

leorio grande:  u better hope I don't shave ur head while u sleep 

sk8erboi:  I don't sleep but nice try 

Kurapikachu:  For god's sake, can't you two get along for two minutes? 

Kurapikachu:  And Alluka spending the holidays with us sounds good to me if it's okay with your aunt, Gon.

Jajanken:  np leorio i cant wait for u all to come !!!!

Jajanken:  its gonna b great aunt mito and i have been bringing out decorations

Jajanken:  were gonna decorate the tree when u all get here

Jajanken:  and @ killua ofc not!!!! ill doubke check w aunt mito but im sure shed love to have alluka over too

Jajanken:  ill beg her until she says yes if I have to

sk8erboi:  Rip aunt mito  

Jajanken:  ok first periods starting ill talk to u later

sk8erboi:  Gon we have psych first period

sk8erboi:  You acc pay attention in psych tf

Jajanken:  killua put ur phone away

leorio grande:  FREE EDUCATION TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE FREE EDUCATION CHILDREN

Kurapikachu:  Wow, I never thought I’d wholeheartedly agree with Leorio on something.

leorio grande:  rUDE

Kurapikachu:  You two have three days left, and I don’t want to hear about any slacking.

sk8erboi:  Yeah yeah mom didn’t you say you had a paper

leorio grande:  since when is Kurapika a mom jfc

_[sk8erboi changed Kurapikachu to Mompika]_

Mompika:  Killua, get off your phone and pay attention.

sk8erboi:  Yes mom

Mompika:  Just you wait until I get there.

Mompika:  I’ll actually use my chain on you.

Mompika:  Jack Frost lookin’ headass.

leorio grande:  HASFASDLFKJ

leorio grande:  ITS BACK

Jajanken:  om g every1 go 2 class sTOP SPREPONDING

.

_[Good Pacha Shit]_

**3:48 p.m.**

leorio grande:  wow Killua u managed to stay off ur phone the entire day

Jajanken:  YEA WANNA TELL THE M Y U STAYED OFF UR PHONE

sk8erboi:  o issa funny story

Jajanken:  ITS RLY NOT

sk8erboi:  the minute Gon told you all to stop responding Mr. Wing swooped in and took his phone for the entire day

sk8erboi:  And there was no way I could use mine after that happened bc Gon would kill me

Jajanken:  KILLUA I WOKRE OS HARD IN TAHT FLASS I DONT DESRVE TISH

Mompika:  Maybe now Killua has learned his lesson.

leorio grande:  w/e gets u both to take advantage of free education

sk8erboi:  So how’s that student debt lookin old man

leorio grande:  blocked and reported

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so wanted to have them talk things over in this chapter, but really it's hard to convey things like tone over text. Also 3:16 a.m. is probably not the best time to have a conversation like this. Just a feeling. 
> 
> Next week we have actual writing and the main four + Alluka meeting up in person!! Lots and lots of things happening in the future chapters, so y'all best buckle up.
> 
> I do have the picture Kurapika sent of Christophe edited into the Parks meme, but Tumblr's being an ass about the format or something. Once I figure out how to get around that I'll post it and put a link somewhere. 
> 
> Also if anyone's down to cry over the last HxH chapter you all are welcome in my inbox @tasmaniandevil-4


	7. no more flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hoped he looked calm and collected, walking into the kitchen; however, inside he felt more and more anxious with each step. Obviously there was no easy way to bring the topic to conversation, and there was no way Kurapika was going to agree to breathe even a word about it in the middle of the day with Killua, Gon, Alluka, and most likely Mito and Abe around. 
> 
> Leorio knew there would be some unresolved tension between the two of them. That much he anticipated from the messages he and Kurapika exchanged before they were off for the holidays. He just didn’t expect the tension to, as Killua would probably say, snatch the hair clean off his scalp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha so I didn't plan on accidentally taking a short hiatus. Basically life happened and it's just been a lot of things happening all at once. 
> 
> So because of this I can't guarantee weekly updates like I've been doing in the past. I'm looking at a monthly schedule, but everything's tentative. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been reading, commenting, and leaving Kudos! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :-)

_[Good Pacha Shit]_

**10:32 p.m. **

Jajanken:  KURAPIKAS DONE W THE SEMESTER AND THERE ARE 2 D A Y S UNTIL WERE ALL TOGETHER

Mompika:  Wow, you’re really excited about this, Gon.

Mompika:  But I can’t lie; I’ve been looking forward to this for quite some time.

Mompika:  And it’s nice to finally have a break and not be home.

sk8erboi:  Kurapika I got you the best present

Mompika:  I’m a little nervous now.

leorio grande:  Imma let you finish but

sk8erboi:  No

leorio grande:  my presents are theSHUT THE FUCK UP KILLUA

Jajanken:  o dear

Mompika:  Are you two going to be fighting the entire time?

Jajanken:  leorio killua pls

leorio grande:  no we won’t. I’ll be the adult here and end this

sk8erboi:  No comment

leorio grande:  BOI ARE U ASKIN FOR IT

Mompika:  He said no comment.  What happened to being an adult?

leorio grande:  ok but wtf is Mompika 

leorio grande:  like do u all know Kurapika can barely take care of himself half the time

sk8erboi: you right old man

sk8erboi:  but he has the “can I speak to your manager” suburban mom haircut

Jajaknen:  omg KILLUA UR FONNA DIE B4 CHRISTMAS 

leorio grande:  OK BUT WHERES THE LIE 

Mompika:  I’ll ignore the haircut comment because I’m packing and don’t have the time to snatch Killua’s soul.

leorio grande:  omg 

Mompika:  And I’m not that bad at taking care of myself.  Take that back, Leorio.  

Jajanken:  u kinda are but thats ok 

[leorio grande changed Mompika to Crapkah]

leorio grande:  there now it’s accurate

sk8erboi: HOLY SHI T GON AND THE OLD MAN ARE BOTH COMIN AT YOU 

Jajanken:  o man im sry

Crapkah:  Cute. 

leorio grande:  ikr 

leorio grande:  ok I gotta finish studying

Crapkah:  Leorio, when will you be arriving at Gon’s aunt’s house?

leorio grande:  oh uh idk I was just going to head over right after my exam

Crapkah:  I see. 

.

_[Kurapika’s in Leorio Grande]_

sk8erboi:  Yo am I missing something

Crapkah:  Boundaries, probably. 

Jajanken:  omg

sk8erboi:  Very funny. I’m talking about this flirting and asking him when he’ll be here 

sk8erboi:  [can you feel the love tonight.gif]

Crapkah:  I would really appreciate if you refrained from making comments like that.

sk8erboi:  Damn what’s your deal today? 

Crapkah:  I know you two mean well, but I really don’t want to hear anything about this right now. 

Jajanken:  did smth happen ? 

Crapkah:  No, but it’s unnecessary.  There was no flirting happening there, and there’s nothing wrong with me asking when he will be arriving. 

sk8erboi:  Chill man it was just a joke

Crapkah:  And I’m asking you as a friend to please stop for now.  

Jajanken:  got it pika well cool it with this 

Crapkah:  I would appreciate that. 

.

_[sk8erboi to Crapkah]_

sk8erboi:  Okay what’s up with you? You’re acting weird. 

Crapkah:  I think I’m acting perfectly normal. 

sk8erboi:  Key word: I 

sk8erboi:  What’s going on Kurapika? You’re acting the same way you did last time

Crapkah:  Last time? 

sk8erboi:  Avoiding questions, not talking about things, shutting down the conversation

sk8erboi:  Want me to go on? 

Crapkah:  Killua, I’m sure you mean well, but I don’t want to talk about this.  Not right now, anyway. 

sk8erboi:  This isn’t even about Leorio I’m really worried about you

sk8erboi:  And even if Gon says he isn’t he is. Prolly even more than me

Crapkah:  I appreciate your concern, but it’s not the same as then.  You have nothing to worry about.  

Crapkah:  I’m fine. 

sk8erboi:  If you say so

Crapkah:  Somehow, I think you’re just saying that.

sk8erboi:  Good neither of us trusts each other

sk8erboi:  As it should be 

Crapkah:  I’m fine.  Don’t worry about it. 

sk8erboi:  Alright

Crapkah:  Thank you. 

.

_[Good Pacha Shit]_

**4:42 p.m. **

leorio grande:  YA BOI FINISHED HIS LAST EXAM

leorio grande:  TIME TO GO FINISH PACKING

leorio grande:  everyone’s probably getting turnt with eggnog which means the roads r clear

leorio grande:  BOUTTA GET TURNT WITH THE FOUR GREATEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD

Jajanken:  AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

sk8erboi:  For the record Gon made that noise irl and in the chat

Crapkah:  [Gon yelling.m4a]

leorio grande:  WHAT KURAPIKA UR ALREADY THERE

leorio grande:  wow I didn’t know Gon could still hit that octave

sk8erboi:  That was probably Alluka joining in

leorio grande:  hi Alluka!!!

sk8erboi:  She said hi

Crapkah:  I arrived this morning.

Jajanken:  IM SO EXCITED LEORIO PACK AND GET HERE

Jajanken:  but drive safe pls

leorio grande:  will do my guy will do

leorio grande:  Gon how cold does it get at night

sk8erboi:  Your lame ass is gonna need a sweater

leorio grande:  [not killing people is pretty hard.png]

sk8erboi:  Your meme game has stepped up old man

sk8erboi:  I’m impressed

Jajanken:  LEORIO FIBHSH PACKJG

Crapkah:  [omg Gon.jpeg]

leorio grande:  omg Gon are u ripping ur hair out pls

sk8erboi:  Mans gonna be bald before senior year 

leorio grande:  I’m almost done dw

leorio grande:  we gon get turnt for dayz

leorio grande:  ayyyy

sk8erboi:  Pls keep all lame thoughts to yourself thx

Crapkah:  Can you even afford to get turnt for days?

leorio grande:  I got 10 days off

leorio grande:  if u think I’m not gonna take fULL advantage of that

leorio grande:  AIGHT WE ALL PACKED UP AND IN THE CAR LEGGO

sk8erboi:  [AAAAAAAAAAA.m4a]

sk8erboi:  This one’s all Gon

leorio grande:  dfkhslgdlfjlsdkjf

leorio grande:  bless his heart

leorio grande:  r u and Kurapika just collecting Gon moments omg

leorio grande:  flooring it

Crapkah:  Be safe.

leorio grande: YAAAAAAA

sk8erboi:  he ded

Crapkah:  God forbid.  Gon might shatter your eardrums.

* * *

Leorio spared the GPS on his phone a quick glance before returning his gaze to the road.  It’d started to snow, but it wasn’t heavy enough to reduce his visibility.  The closer he drove to Gon’s aunt’s house though, the more his stomach knotted.  What he’d been looking forward to for so long was finally spending some time with Gon, Killua, and Kurapika.  Having Alluka around was a cherry on top.  He hadn’t spent very much time with her, she was sweet and it was impossible to not crack a smile in her direction.  Especially since she always called him Leorio-san.  

“A Zoldyck with respect, who would have thought?” 

Leorio’s face fell when he remembered he’d be seeing Kurapika, post Hisoka's appearance in the group chat.  He flexed his fingers on the wheel, clenching his teeth a little harder and longer than normal.  What he thought was going to be a semi-eloquent confession in the future ended up being crass, unplanned, and not even from him.  Even if he tried, he wouldn’t have been able to think of a worse way for Kurapika to find out. 

“Fucking clowns.”

If he was going to be honest, he was surprised it’d taken Kurapika this long to find out in the first place.  The man was too perceptive for his own good, and Leorio was sure he almost gave it away more times than he could count.  Then again, if he was still going to be honest, Kurapika was not the best at catching things right under his nose.  There was no denying Kurapika was a smart guy, but he had a tendency to overlook things that most people wouldn’t ordinarily overlook.  

After all, a man who could dismiss appendicitis as cramps because of an exam the next morning probably wouldn’t notice anyone liking him romantically.  

Leorio pulled into the driveway of Gon’s aunt’s house, about to park on the side of the road when the garage opened.  He was startled for a minute before catching movement from the front door and chuckling at the sight of Gon excitedly bouncing up and down.

“You can park in the garage since it’s snowing!” Leorio could hear Gon yelling. 

He gave Gon a thumbs up before carefully easing into the garage and making sure he parked properly before exiting his car.  Before the door was even closed, Leorio heard rapid thumping and barely braced himself for an incoming Gon.  Leorio grunted softly at the impact, chuckling down at the teenager who was currently squishing his cheek against Leorio’s ribs.  He ruffled Gon’s spiky hair, letting him stay that way for a moment before pulling away to get a good look at him.

Gon looked the same as he did last summer, height included Leorio noticed in particular.  It wasn’t going to be mentioned; however, seeing as the last time heights had been the topic of discussion Killua made a comment about how he was the taller of the two, and a shouting match ensued.  

It would certainly put a damper on the holiday cheer if Leorio were to instigate a fight within moments of his arrival.   

“Jesus, Gon, those audio and video clips didn’t do your excitement justice,” Leorio said, laughing and clapping a hand to Gon’s shoulder. 

“Come in, Leorio!” Gon shouted, tugging Leorio into the house.

“Wait, Gon, my bag,” Leorio said trailing off, realizing it was useless to argue. 

Gon dragged Leorio into the living room, where Killua and Alluka had their backs turned, already decorating the mantle with tinsel.  Christmas stockings were in a semi-neat pile on the floor next to Alluka’s feet, and a box of ornaments lay by Killua’s.  Leorio glanced around the room, admiring how the room looked so festive already.  He especially admired the tree, though there was a long way to go before the tree was properly decorated for Christmas.  As if he suddenly remembered, Leorio glanced around the room, noticing Kurapika was missing. 

“Killua! Alluka! Leorio’s here!” Gon cheered bounding toward them and forcing Leorio to push all thoughts concerning Kurapika in the back of his mind.

Killua was the first to turn to Leorio, looking him up and down before sighing and leaning back against the mantle. 

“Med school’s aged you, fam,” he said.

“Don’t be mean, onii-chan,” Alluka reprimanded giving Leorio a big smile.  “Hi Leorio-san!”

At once, Leorio’s face lit up, and he proudly puffed his chest out.  “See, there’s a Zoldyck with respect!”  He knelt a little to Alluka’s level, playfully ruffling her hair and smiling back at her.  “Nice to see you, Alluka.  Are you excited to spend Christmas with us?”

She nodded quickly, laughter bubbling from her lips as she knelt to sift through the stockings. 

“I made this one for you!” She said, thrusting a big red stocking toward him. 

He took the stocking from her, looking down at the little designs that were stitched on.  Upon closer inspection, he realized she had handstitched a stethoscope and a bandaid on his stocking. 

Killua turned to him with a murderous glare, ready to chew him out for not saying anything when he noticed tears brimming in Leorio’s eyes.  Pleased with Leorio’s reaction to his sister’s handiwork, he turned his gaze to Alluka with a kind smile.  “See, Alluka, I told you the old man would like it.”

“I _love_ it,” Leorio corrected, wiping his eyes with his forearm and holding an arm out to Alluka for a hug.  “Thanks so much Alluka.”

“I’m glad you like it!” She happily chirped in his arms.  When Leorio let her go, she started pulling the stockings apart and going through which ones she stitched for whom.  She was in the middle of discussing the significance of the handstitched bear on Gon’s stocking when a quiet and mellifluous voice cut through the noise and interrupted them. 

“Killua, Gon, Alluka, I’m about to mix the ingredients for another batch of cookies if you want to press shapes, and-oh, Leorio, you’re here.”

The four of them turned to the voice, which came from the entrance of the kitchen.  Kurapika stood with his bangs in his eyes and a bowl full of ingredients balanced on his forearm while the other arm mixed.  He blew the hair out of his eyes just as Leorio stood up, ready to greet him.  Unfortunately, Kurapika mumbled something under his breath and hurried back into the kitchen.  Leorio’s mood deflated at Kurapika’s behavior, and he sat back down with Alluka and the stockings.  

“So, things are still awkward between you guys?” Gon finally asked, breaking a silence.

“Seems that way,” Leorio sighed, busying himself with the stockings that lay by him and Alluka. 

“You should talk to him.”

“After the way he just turned back and went into the kitchen?  I’d have better luck asking Cheadle to give Resident Asshole Pariston a chance to speak.”

“The fuck kind of name is Pariston?” Asked Killua.  “What kind of people do you hang out with?”

“You and Kurapika are fighting?” Alluka asked curiously.

Leorio felt Killua and Gon's eyes on him (though they pretended to occupy themselves with decorating) as he contemplated how exactly to explain or at least gloss over what happened. The more he thought about it, though, the more he realized it probably _would_ be easier to have Cheadle and Pariston sit down and have a civil conversation. 

“Not exactly a fight,” he stammered.  “It’s…it’s a long story.”

“Oh.”  Alluka turned back to the stockings, taking the hint and organizing them for a moment.  “Are you going to say hi to him?”

“Huh?”

“You didn’t say hi to him, and he didn’t say hi to you.”

“Huh, you’re right.”  He handed the stocking back to Alluka, standing back up with a soft sigh.  “I’ll be back.”

He hoped he looked calm and collected, walking into the kitchen; however, inside he felt more and more anxious with each step.  Obviously there was no easy way to bring the topic to conversation, and there was no way Kurapika was going to agree to breathe even a word about it in the middle of the day with Killua, Gon, Alluka, and most likely Mito and Abe around.  

Leorio knew there would be some unresolved tension between the two of them.  That much he anticipated from the messages he and Kurapika exchanged before they were off for the holidays.  He just didn’t expect the tension to, as Killua would probably say, snatch the hair clean off his scalp.  

It was mortifying but Leorio had actually rehearsed how he was going to greet Kurapika on the way to Gon’s aunt’s house, and he’d decided it was going to be a simple “hey, how have you been?”  It would have at least given the impression that he and Kurapika were on semi-decent terms, but that impression was shot to hell the moment he realized even Alluka picked up on the tension.  

He found himself standing in the doorway for a moment, and he was about to properly greet Kurapika but instead became entranced by how easily Kurapika moved around the kitchen.  Kurapika pushed the stray blond hairs out of his eyes and tucked them behind his ears before reaching for a pair of oven mitts and slipping them on.  He opened the oven door (Leorio tried very hard not to notice Kurapika’s bangs ruffling in the heat and his earring swinging from the movement) to pull out what seemed to be a tray of Christmas cookies, taking the time to set the tray on top of the stove so he could lightly poke them and see if they were done. 

“If you’re looking for Mito, she’s upstairs,” Kurapika said curtly, raising the oven door with his food and shutting it with his hip.   

When Kurapika finally turned around, he had his lips pressed together, and for the briefest moment, Leorio thought Kurapika was upset but he noticed Kurapika was trying not to smile and his eyes twinkled lightly.  The sight of Kurapika standing in the kitchen, wearing an apron over his sweater with his hair tied back in a ponytail was too much for Leorio to cope with at the moment, and he found himself sweating through the dress shirt he was wearing.  

“What’s with the smile?” Leorio asked, mildly curious and not at all thinking about how endearing Kurapika’s “I’m trying not to laugh” face was.  

“The cookies reminded me of Killua and Gon thinking they would help Mito and I with the cookies.  But you know how those two get, and, well, Gon had the setting too high on the hand mixer.” 

Leorio let out a nervous laugh, the tension in the room dissipating the slightest bit.  He even braved a step or two into the kitchen.  “I’m guessing eggs and flour went everywhere?” He asked glancing at the pristine white walls.  He opened his mouth to question Kurapika when he was interrupted. 

“All over the kitchen, on Mito’s sweater, in her hair.”  He paused to chuckle.  “Even in Killua’s hair.”  

Leorio couldn’t help but start to laugh genuinely at the image of Killua and Mito with cookie ingredients in their hair and Gon apologizing profusely while already reaching for two rags (one for each hand) to wipe the walls down. 

“God, that must have been a sight.” 

“It was,” Kurapika said, busying himself with rolling the cookie dough out from the bowl he was mixing it in.  “I took over completely and finished mixing the rest of the ingredients.  Alluka must’ve heard the commotion and offered to help clean up, but Mito wouldn’t hear of it, made Gon clean up, and asked Killua to help.  Now they’re only allowed to cut the shapes and ice the cooled cookies.” 

“Oh yeah, huh? Sounds like you all had an interesting afternoon.” 

“Sorry for not properly greeting you,” Kurapika responded suddenly.  

His focus was immediately back on Kurapika, who was flattening out the cookie dough.  Kurapika neither looked at him nor made any move to suggest that he was going to continue with what he was saying.  Uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them, and with each second that passed Leorio found himself growing more and more agitated with the way things were turning out.  It wasn’t as if he expected Kurapika to go about his usual self, as if nothing ever happened between them, but the way anxiety was gnawing at him, well, he’d be lucky if he made it through dinner without causing a scene. 

“I just figured that I’d check on the cookies, since we already had a mishap.”  Kurapika finished rolling the dough out into a thin sheet and moved through the kitchen, pulling a drawer open and scooping out several holiday-themed cookie cutters.  The cutters clattered dully against the plastic bowl Kurapika had dropped them in. 

“N-no, yeah, I understand." 

“Good,” Kurapika replied, bustling past him with the tray of dough in one hand and the bowl of cutters in the other.  “I’m going to give these to Killua, Gon, and Alluka to cut out.  I know you just showed up, but could you help with dinner?  Mito said she’d handle it, but, honestly, it feels weird to let her do all the work.” 

Listening to Kurapika rattle on about the dinner plans over his shoulder was certainly odd to Leorio, considering the way he acted when he saw Leorio.  Kurapika insisted that it was because of the cookies, and Leorio would believe it if he was a fool.  The way Kurapika was moving quickly and easily through the kitchen, baking cookies and keeping an eye on the kids would have fooled everyone.  Hell, it already was fooling everyone in the house, but the more Leorio watched Kurapika’s behavior and listened to him talk, the more he realized why it was rubbing him the wrong way. 

It was the way Kurapika acted when something was gnawing at him.  When he didn’t want anyone to pry or ask questions about his mood.  Kurapika had a nasty habit of covering up his irritable moods and going about his day the way people expected him to.  Or rather, how he thought everyone expected him to, which was his usual polite and calm self.  It was at the point where Kurapika had done this so many times, so seamlessly, that he’d perfected the art of putting himself out in front of people with a complete mask.  Everything was glossed over for the time being and anything that had been bothering Kurapika was pushed down to be dealt with at a later date.  Pretending everything would be okay seemed to come effortlessly to Kurapika, and it frightened Leorio.  Personally, it felt unnatural for Leorio to deal with whatever was bothering him at a later date.  After all, it was bothering him for a reason.  Why not just tackle it head on right there? It sounded harmful to go about the day like everything was fine when, in reality, nothing was certain or what it seemed.  Not that Kurapika would make that apparent.  Not as long as he wanted to save face, at least. 

If there was one thing Leorio wished he could do, it would be to find the right words because none were coming to him now.  There were so many things he wanted to say and do, but there was just no easy way to ask Kurapika if he was okay.  Nor was there an easy way to bring the topic to conversation, since that was what Leorio thought was most likely the cause of this behavior, in a way that didn’t put Kurapika on the spot.  Once Kurapika was on the spot, that was it.  There would virtually be no way of prying anything out of him no matter how hard one tried.  

Even if Leorio did manage to find the right words and asked cautiously, he feared Kurapika would slip into the act without blinking.  The simple “it’s fine, we’ll talk later” would come easily and readily to his lips.  Kurapika might even add a tentative smile, and it would only set Leorio off even more.  No, it’d be difficult for Leorio to keep his cool if Kurapika was going to put on an act for everything.  He’d be better of trying his luck at a different time. 

So Leorio kept his mouth shut, contributing to the small talk Kurapika initiated while helping him prepare dinner.  If things were different and Hisoka hadn’t mentioned his drunken confession, Leorio might have dared to imagine the current situation in the kitchen as a vague show of what domesticity with Kurapika would have been like.  

The small talk wouldn’t have been as painful as it was, and he wouldn’t feel a pang in his chest every time Kurapika smiled at something he said or chuckled while recounting a story that’d happened during the semester.  He would have greeted Mito wholeheartedly when she finally showed up, laughing jovially after making an offhanded remark about how pristine the walls were. 

Things would have been completely different, and Leorio wouldn’t have had to force himself to believe this was all normal. 

* * *

After dinner Mito and Abe began clearing the table, thanking Kurapika and Leorio for their help when Kurapika interjected, saying that it was their pleasure and that he and Leorio would help clean up.  After a good several minutes of arguing, Leorio found himself back in the kitchen where he was before dinner, though he dried dishes and platters after Kurapika washed them.  At this point, however, it was almost maddening to watch the blond simply go about the night like he wasn’t the one who was asking four questions at a time a few days ago.  It was all very frustrating to Leorio, and it must have been apparent seeing as Kurapika stopped handing him dishes to dry and turned off the water, both actions going completely over Leorio’s head until Kurapika called his name several times. 

“Could you not be so apparent about it?” Kurapika finally said when he had Leorio’s focus.  “You are drawing unnecessary attention to the matter.” 

Leorio dropped the rag he was holding, ignoring the squelching sound it made upon falling to the ground, and gestured at himself.  “I’m drawing attention to it?” He asked incredulously.  “You’re the one who didn’t even say hi!  Even Alluka noticed and asked if we were fighting.” 

Kurapika merely turned back to the dishes he was washing, and it was starting to grate on Leorio’s nerves.  He was doing it again.  Acting like everything would just pass if he tried hard enough. 

Bullshit. 

“It wasn’t anything you did, and even so, I apologized,” Kurapika said coolly.  "There’s no reason for you to wear your heart on your sleeve about this.” 

Kurapika said this to Leorio on a number of occasions, and Leorio didn’t always take it too personally.  This time, however, the derisive tone in Kurapika’s voice and the way he was handling the matter irritated Leorio and set him further on edge.  It felt like Kurapika was _mocking_ Leorio for being empathetic.  

“Wear my heart on my-“ began Leorio.  “What are you talking about?  I thought you’d want to ask whatever questions you had.  You know, since you were the one who was ready to talk about it right there.” 

“You wanted to discuss this in person,” Kurapika countered.  “And if we’re to discuss this in person, I do not want it interfering with their holiday festivities.” 

There was no question of who the ‘their’ in question was. Still, Leorio was growing more agitated with the blond’s reasoning.  The way Kurapika was talking almost sounded like he was sure the conversation was going to end badly.  Leorio had no intention of letting anything that was going to be discussed come in between the friendship he already had with Kurapika, so what was Kurapika thinking? That having a crush on your friend meant that was it? Such narrow minded nonsense was starting to be a little too much for Leorio. 

“Why can’t we just talk about it right now like two grown ass men?” Leorio asked bluntly.

“I’d like to enjoy a bit of the holiday before jumping straight into why it is you drunkenly said what you said.” 

If Leorio didn’t think Kurapika wasn’t deliberately throwing snide remarks at him, he certainly did now. The way Kurapika was talking, one would think all of this was an inconvenience to him, like it was somehow Leorio’s fault that the mood was tense (some of the blame did lay with Leorio, though he didn’t want to admit it while Kurapika was being insufferable).  He balled his fists for the briefest moment and then flexed his fingers, closing his eyes in an attempt to keep his temper under control.  

“Full offense, Kurapika, but I’d rather just rip the bandaid off and talk about it so we can both move on with our lives,” Leorio snapped. 

“Do you really think now is the best time to discuss it? When the kids are a room away and Mito and her grandmother are so close?”  

Kurapika’s heated stare went from Leorio to the dishes he was supposed to be washing.  He sighed and began vigorously scrubbing the dishes.  

“But I suppose you wouldn’t know what timing and tact are since that’s the reason we’re in this debacle,” he said, thrusting a dish in Leorio’s direction. 

Kurapika’s tone was clipped and it was hard to tell if there was any other emotion other than harsh annoyance, and it was Leorio’s breaking point.  He could handle rejection just fine, but what he didn’t need was Kurapika making a mockery of his feelings every five seconds.

He ignored the dish and Kurapika, storming past him and out of the kitchen.  He didn’t wait long enough to see Kurapika turn, surprised, and watch him leave, and he certainly didn’t wait long enough to hear Kurapika mutter under his breath about how foolish the entire scenario was.  

Leorio walked past the living room, brushing off Gon’s request to come decorate with them, making sure to mutter something about not feeling well so as to not hurt his feelings.  He continued until he was face to face with the door that lead to the balcony.  Looking over his shoulder and making sure he wasn’t being followed, he slid the door open and stepped outside, taking care to slide the door shut.  

Almost immediately he regretted his decision, as it was snowing lightly and he didn’t have a jacket.  At the same time, no part of him wanted to be inside where someone would notice he was upset and pry the cause out of him.  

He scanned the area for a place to sit and spotted a small chair covered in a thin layer of snow.  He brushed the snow off the seat so he could sit, swearing under his breath at how cold the surface was. It took a moment and a little shifting to find a comfortable position where he wasn't likely to literally freeze his ass off. Once he was as comfortable as possible, he started mulling over everything that’d happened since Phink’s party.  He paid no mind to the snowflakes collecting on the tips of his hair, but blinked every so often as they were accumulating on his lashes. He let out a warm puff of air, sighing to himself before looking up at the falling flakes.  

_God where did I go wrong?_

There were several places he went wrong, he knew.  The first, of course, was thinking no one had heard him that night four years ago.  Leorio had no doubt he was even louder while drunk.  He’d just hoped no one would pay any mind to his drunken rambling.  When it happened, he kept thinking to himself “at least it wasn’t Pariston” but now he almost wished it’d been Pariston who’d overheard him.  Pariston would have had no business being on his phone, no matter how big a jackass he was, since he likely wouldn’t have been invited to Phinks’s party to begin with.

The second was burying that confession deep in his memory as if to never speak about it again.  In retrospect it was ridiculous to think he could have kept such a thing from Kurapika for so long.  He wasn’t like Kurapika, able to mask his emotions for the sake of pleasing everyone around him.  That was one of the reasons Leorio was so upset about the matter.  Kurapika was able to pretend it didn’t bother him, while it’d been slowly eating away at Leorio for the better part of four years.  And it was tenfold now that Kurapika knew about it.  To be honest, Leorio was amazed and unsure of how he’d even managed to keep up the charade for so many years.  

It was ultimately a combination of the first two reasons that’d gotten him where he was sitting now, on Gon’s aunt’s balcony with no jacket in the snow.  Fantastic. 

In the distance, there was a faint humming noise, and if Leorio paid enough attention to it and strained to hear it, he’d recognize the Christmas carol.  He rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and continued to sit hunched over with a scowl on his face.  “Merry fuckin’ Christmas,” he grumbled to himself. 

“It’s still Christmas Eve Eve, old man.” 

Without turning, Leorio knew Killua was standing at in the doorway.  He didn’t acknowledge Killua until he felt something warm and thick fall on his shoulders and around his arms as well as thin, nimble fingers shaking the snow out of his hair. He looked up, surprised when Killua, properly bundled up, pulled up a chair and sat across from Leorio. 

“You’re going to get sick,” Leorio blurted unceremoniously.

Killua raised an eyebrow, and Leorio could feel the smartass comment coming his way.  He probably deserved it anyway. Even he would have sassed himself for that remark. 

“Right,” Killua snorted.  “The kid in the winter jacket, hat, gloves, and scarf is going to get sick while the dumbass med student in a button down isn't?  Should I emphasize ‘dumbass’ a little more, or do you get the picture?” 

Leorio wrinkled his nose at the comment, though he'd anticipated this much.  He would have been more surprised if Killua had kept quiet, given the kid’s nature and how often they were at each other’s necks.  Still, though, Leorio had to appreciate his thought and the warm blanket around his shoulders.  

“What do you want?  Aren’t Alluka and Gon going to be looking for you?”  Leorio asked. 

Killua held his gloved hand out, idly watching the flakes fall and melt in his hand before responding. 

“Nah, they decided to turn in for the night. And I usually don’t sleep this early.” 

“This is really going to come back to haunt you later.” 

“So I guess things didn’t go well with you and Kurapika?”  Killua asked, easily ignoring Leorio’s previous statement. 

“Please, Killua.  I can take this kind of innocent questioning from Gon.  Not you. I know you know the answer to that.”  

Killua shrugged and leaned back in his chair, keeping quiet for a moment.  They both looked up at the snow falling and collecting on their lashes until Killua broke the silence. 

“You two sounded like you were getting along just fine in the kitchen before dinner,” he said offhandedly.  

Leorio remained hunched over in his chair, pulling the blankets around him. 

“Yeah. Sounded like.” 

“Huh, so it was an act.” 

Leorio peered at Killua over the frames of his glasses.  It wasn’t that what he said was more of a statement rather than a question that caught his attention.  It was the way Killua said it, as if he almost expected this much. 

“What’re you on about?” Leorio asked shrewdly, knowing Killua would most likely deflect.  It was very hard to get information out of Killua for personal gain if he knew someone was onto him.  

“Nothin’. Just talking."  

So that’s how it was going to be.

Still though, he appreciated Killua’s presence. Killua knew where the line between light fun and being serious was, and Leorio respected that especially now.  And perhaps it was all of this on top of Killua even thinking to come outside to talk (with a warm blanket no less), Killua’s unwillingness to speak when it didn’t benefit him, and Leorio’s need to talk to someone that made Leorio shrug and keep talking.

“It’s whatever, I guess.  I wanna talk about it like grown adults and move past it, and he wants to wait.” 

Killua stayed silent a little longer this time, tipping Leorio off that he definitely knew more than he was letting on.  

“Well, you know how Kurapika is.  He likes to be in control of everything all the time," Killua finally said. 

“It’s not like there’s ever a time where he isn’t,” Leorio said bitterly.  “If this is his way of gently rejecting me so I don’t get offended, there’s no need.  I’m a 24 year old man who’s perfectly capable of being turned down.” 

“Even if it’s Kurapika?” Killua asked lightly.  “You’ve liked him for a while.  Even Gon could tell.”  

Leorio didn’t bat an eye.  He figured everyone around him knew and just pretended they didn’t.  

“Do you think I want to be led on like this by him, of all people?” He asked instead. 

Killua shrugged.  “I don’t know, old man.  I’m just as confused as you are.  I figured he’d want to know the full play-by-play of what Hisoka spilled in the GC.” 

“You and I both thought wrong, buddy.” 

“I’m sure he has a reason.  This is Kurapika we’re talking about.  There’s always a good reason.” 

Leorio rubbed the back of his neck, mulling over Killua’s words.  “I guess,” he sighed.  

He rose before Killua could respond, finally acknowledging his poor decision to sit on the balcony without a jacket.  He jammed his hands into his pockets, heading toward the door.  

“Let’s go back inside,” he said gruffly.  “It’s late, and the snow is really starting to come down.” 

Without so much as a sound, Killua appeared next to Leorio, startling him as they both reentered the house. Leorio’s hands were still jammed in his pockets while they walked down the hallway that lead from the balcony to the living room.  He couldn’t help but feel a little shifty about the silence between him and Killua.  Of course, whatever was said on the balcony would stay on the balcony; however, knowing Killua’s unhealthy habit of “keeping receipts," it was a bit of a gamble. 

“Unclench your damn teeth, man. If anyone’s gonna give that talk away it’s gonna be you.” 

Leorio blinked before remembering to unclench his teeth, turning to Killua, who also walked with his hands in his pockets.  Killua was looking straight ahead, walking with his usual, calm demeanor.  

“You can relax a little,” Killua added.  “I know how to keep a secret, so you don’t have to worry.  Just keep your shit together and it’ll be okay.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Don’t do what you’re doing now, stupid.  Anyone ever told you you get too defensive?” 

Leorio pursed his lips and crossed his arms, taking offense to the question.  “I am not too defensive.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dr. Gramps.”  Killua shrugged his jacket off and stepped away from Leorio to hang it up. 

“Where the hell did ‘Dr. Gramps’ come from, anyway?” Leorio asked, mildly amused. 

“You look like a gramps, and you’re studying to be a doctor,” Killua responded as if it was the simplest conclusion in the world.  “Anyways, I spent more time than I thought I would out there, and Gon has plans to finish decorating the tree bright and early tomorrow, so I’m turning in.  Good luck, I guess.” 

“Yeah,” Leorio said quietly.  “And to you too.” 

The ends of Leorio’s lips twitched ever so slightly, watching the implications of the comment dawn on Killua as well as the slightest dusting of rose color the apples of his cheeks and the tips of his ears.  A full smile and eventually a laugh graced Leorio’s features, listening to Killua swear under his breath and stalk off toward the room he was staying in.  

Leorio watched Killua leave, still with his hands in his pockets.  He let their exchange on the balcony echo in his mind for a moment along with all of the events that had transpired that day.  Killua was right; there was usually a good reason Kurapika proceeded with things the way he did, but, fuck, it was getting a little too much for Leorio to handle.  It was already bad enough, knowing Kurapika knew about the “huge ass gay crush” he’d had on him for the last four years, but to keep it under wraps until what he deemed was “the right time?”  The mere thought of his talk with Kurapika after dinner caused a ripple of anger course through his blood, and he clenched his fists in his pockets. 

God, he was furious with Kurapika.  He knew he was making a mountain out of a molehill, but the way Kurapika had told him off for “foolishly” wearing his heart on his sleeve reminded him just how irritated he was with the entire situation.  

None of this was how Leorio wanted Kurapika to find out, in fact, Leorio really doubted he would have ever come around to telling Kurapika.  But the least Kurapika could have done, after Leorio was mercilessly humiliated in the group chat by Hisoka, was be a little more understanding.  

Leorio clenched his teeth again, wearing a bitter smile.  No, that would have been expecting Kurapika to act in a way that wasn't himself.  None of this was really uncharacteristic of Kurapika, and yet Leorio was still furious with the state of things. 

He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice the hallway flood with light or the soft call of his name until it grew louder and a warm and gentle hand grasped his elbow.  He jolted, turning suddenly and yanking his arm away before muttering a hasty apology upon realizing it was Kurapika. 

“What’re you still doing up?” Leorio asked, looking anywhere except at Kurapika’s upraised eyebrows and wide eyes. 

It took a moment for Kurapika to regain his composure.  “I was cleaning up in the kitchen and then in the living room.” 

“Sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine, I suppose I deserved it anyway.” 

Kurapika’s surprisingly calm voice and the admittance brought Leorio out of his previous thoughts.  He uncrossed his arms, finally focusing on Kurapika, who’d been idly toeing the coat closet door that Killua had apparently left open a crack.

“I’m not going to apologize for reprimanding you for wearing your heart on your sleeve,” Kurapika said quickly, leaving the door alone and looking Leorio in the eye.  “That is going to get you into serious trouble one day, though it probably already has.”

Leorio rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, just keep rubbing salt in the wound.  If that’s all you wanted to say-“ 

“No, listen.  I wanted to, uh, apologize-“ Kurapika paused.  Leorio raised an eyebrow, watching Kurapika clasp his hands, looking as if he was searching for the right words to say.  “-for being so…blunt about it.  It was wrong of me to disregard your feelings.”

“Yeah, it kind of was,” Leorio agreed. 

A rare smile ghosted over Kurapika’s lips at the jab, giving Leorio a bit more hope. 

“I’m just not used to it,” Kurapika confessed.  “The bluntness, how easily you admit things…it’s not something I’m used to.  I shouldn’t have reprimanded you for something you do by nature.  And I suppose a part of me also wanted to prolong this conversation.”  He sighed softly, a small smile on his face.  “But I realized that’s not how to go about this.  You’re right.  We should just talk about it like ‘grown ass men.’” 

That was it.  The hesitant smile on Kurapika’s face and the partial quoting from before was all it took for Leorio to actually smile at the blond, even if it was mostly a nervous one.  He looked down, even chuckling softly to himself for a moment before looking back up.  “Yeah, I know what you mean.” 

“You seemed to have found a nice and quiet spot to cool off," Kurapika said suddenly, looking past Leorio. "Maybe we could talk there?"

Had that first remark come from anyone else, Leorio would have narrowed his eyes and demanded an explanation.  Been “too defensive” as Killua had called it.  But, having been around Kurapika for several years now, he knew the comment had no malicious intent behind it.

“Yeah, but trust me, that’s not where you’d want to have this conversation.  Unless you wanna freeze your balls off or something, I don’t know,” Leorio said waving his hand. 

Kurapika blinked before finally laughing.  Leorio couldn’t help but become even more enamored with the soft laugh slipping past Kurapika’s lips and the way he tucked his hair behind his ear.  The moment Kurapika looked up at him with those twinkling eyes, Leorio knew he was done; not only was it the first time that night Kurapika genuinely laughed, but it also reaffirmed the fact that Leorio, for a very long time, had been struggling to keep his composure and not kiss him senseless right there.

“Maybe in the living room, then?” Kurapika asked, pulling Leorio out of his thoughts.  “Everyone's gone to sleep anyway, so I doubt anyone would be listening in."

“Yeah, sounds good,” Leorio muttered.  He offered what he hoped was a smile, rubbing the back of his neck.  “Uh, after you then.” 

Kurapika gave Leorio a once over before nodding curtly to himself and then turning around to lead the way into the living room. Leorio stood in the hallway for a minute, replaying the moment over in his head before quickly following Kurapika. The minute he stepped into the dark living room, his heart started to race - the full weight of the impending conversation starting to sink in. It was suddenly hard to breathe, and he was lightheaded and off balance.

Kurapika stopped abruptly in front of the sofa, sitting down on one end and gesturing at Leorio to sit at the other. Leorio glanced at the seat and then at Kurapika before slowly sitting down awkwardly. He watched Kurapika sit against the armrest and draw his knees to his chest, almost envying how simple his end of the terms was.  Kurapika’s expectant gaze bore into him, and he felt a wave of heat travel down his neck and spine.  He rolled his shoulders, coughing quietly.  

"Don't look at me like that," Leorio said gruffly.  “Jesus, it feels like I’m talking to Mami after breaking curfew.”

“Strange. I recall you said I was nothing like a mother in the group chat.” 

Leorio chuckled to himself, thankful for Kurapika’s dry wit cutting through the tension.  

“Whatever,” he said waving a hand.  "You’re the one who wanted to ask questions.  Ask away.” 

"I know," murmured Kurapika, deep in thought on his end of the sofa. "I'm thinking of which one to ask first."

"Well, I'll be here."

Silence fell between them for a moment before Kurapika spoke again. "You told me who Hisoka was over messages," he said slowly. "How does he know?" 

Leorio sighed. "We're starting off with a bang, then?"

Leorio took a deep breath, tilting his head back so his neck rested against the back of the sofa. He closed his eyes and took his glasses off, aimlessly placing them on what he hoped was the coffee table. A dull clatter told him he'd missed. Ignoring the exasperated sigh coming from Kurapika, he racked his brain to remember every detail from the night he'd gotten drunk. 

"Remember four years ago when you disappeared off the face of earth?” Leorio asked, sitting up a little.  

"I thought I was asking the questions.” 

Leorio let out an impatient sound from the back of his throat, and Kurapika rubbed his temple at the sound.  

"Yes, I do."

"Well," Leorio paused. "It was a little after you disappeared when Gon called me in tears. God, the kid was scared out of his mind thinking you were dead or something, and I really couldn't blame him. No one knew what happened to you.  There was nothing I could really say to him, but something awful must’ve popped into that head of his because not even Killua could calm him down.  We all spent an hour or so talking it over, you know, getting our feeling out in the open.”  

Kurapika shifted on the sofa, sitting crosslegged with his eyebrows furrowed.  “It almost sounds like you’re insinuating my family’s murder is the reason this happened,“ Kuurapika said harshly.  

"Let me finish, Kurapika," Leorio interrupted softly, still with his head tilted back. "I spent an hour on the phone with them, and I felt fuckin' awful. I know that period was hard for you-“ 

Kurapika’s eyes widened, and he leaned forward on the sofa.  Leorio only turned when he felt the weight shift, and though it was dark and it was Kurapika he didn’t think he’d be able to see so many different emotions flashing in his eyes alone.  It was rare of Kurapika to react in a way that was almost immediately noticeable, yet here he was, shallowly breathing with pain so evident in his eyes. 

“ _Hard_ for me?” Kurapika repeated in disbelief.  “You don’t know _shit_ about what I went through.” 

“That’s the entire goddamn point, Kurapika!” Leorio whisper shouted.  He felt his hands start to tremble, starting to remember smaller details from the night.  Kurapika’s eyes widened at Leorio’s outburst, and he leaned back, drawing his knees to his chest and keeping his gaze down.  

Leorio sighed, resting his chin against the heel of his hand.  He was already beginning to regret the way the conversation was turning, but he had no other choice than to keep pushing through.  Kurapika deserved to know, and he’d been keeping it in far too long.  

“You’re right,” Leorio finally said.  “None of us know what you went through, but that’s the point, Kurapika! You cut yourself off from everyone, and no one knew where you were or if you were okay. Gon was worried out of his mind, and so was Killua.  Just hearing both of them talk about what I’d been thinking of for so long, I just-" he felt a lump in his throat. He opened his eyes and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs and his chin in his hands. There was some quiet movement on Kurapika's side, though Leorio didn’t turn until Kurapika spoke. 

“I…didn’t know it’d affect you all that much,” Kurapika said softly.  

“We worry about you, Pika,” Leorio said shakily.  “We care about you so much, and when no one knew if you were okay-“  

He took a deep, shuddering breath, almost unable to continue without losing his composure; however, he promised he'd answer every question truthfully. He waited a moment, even counting to himself until his breathing evened out before continuing. 

"It was a stupid decision, but I decided to drink a little after I got off the phone with them.”  He let out a dry laugh.  "Well, it was only supposed to be a little. Just to take the edge off the mood before going back to studying.  But one thing led to another, and suddenly half the bottle was done and I was probably on the floor in tears.”  

Leorio spared a glance out of the corner of his eye to see if he could gauge Kurapika’s reaction, though the blond remained impassive.  Kurapika merely watched Leorio curiously from behind his bangs, and Leorio felt as envious as he did in the beginning of this conversation.  God, he would have given anything to be able to be as composed at Kurapika. 

But then that was how they’d gotten into this in the first place.  Kurapika, master of concealing almost every emotion and notorious for isolating himself lest his emotions betray him, had disappeared off the face of earth, and Leorio, only able to cope with his own emotion with loud anguished sobs and yelling, could only watch.  

"It felt like I was mourning your death,” Leorio finally said bitterly.  

Kurapika blinked at Leorio, his mouth slightly agape as if he was looking for something to say but couldn’t find the proper words.  It was rare that Kurapika was left speechless, Leorio noted.  He glanced at Kurapika’s knees, which were still drawn to his chest.  It was almost as if Kurapika was overwhelmed by this new information and didn’t know what to do with it.  

"I didn’t...die," Kurapika said.

"I know you didn’t die,” Leorio said impatiently.  "I said it felt like it. I mean, it wasn't like I knew better, did I?"

He continued knowing Kurapika wouldn't respond. "Yeah, I was probably in tears. You know how loud I get. Mami always complained I was too loud. Imagine me, drunk off my ass, thinking you were dead, loudly crying."

"I imagine Phinks and the rest of your neighbors weren't too happy,” Kurapika said offhandedly after a long pause.  

Leorio chuckled to himself, recognizing the tone in Kurapika’s voice.  He was right; Kurapika was most certainly overwhelmed with the story and didn’t know how to respond hence the half joke.  

"Yeah, well, that's where Hisoka comes in," Leorio said, rubbing his chin. "He knocked on the door, probably to tell me to get my shit together. Only when I opened the door, I, uh, apparently poured my heart out to him?"

"Why is that a question?" Kurapika asked. "Are you saying you don't remember any of this?”

The apprehension Kurapika previously had dissipated completely.  Not two minutes ago he was attempting to lighten the mood with a joke, and now he glared at Leorio critically. 

"Well, no! I was drunk for fuck's sake!" Leorio shouted, forgetting everyone was asleep.  He sighed when Kurapika sat up and quickly shushed him, looking past him to see if anyone had woken up to see what the noise was.  Leorio ignored the glare he was still receiving from Kurapika, running a hand through his hair and rubbing his temple.

“I didn’t mean to yell,” Leorio finally said quietly.  

His hand dropped to his lap, and he lifted his gaze from his hands to the Christmas tree.  The lights shone brightly in the dark, and he was sure he would be able to see parts of Kurapika’s face illuminated in the dark.  

“Do you even understand what I’m saying?” He asked the tree softly.  

He paused to glance at Kurapika, whose face was indeed illuminated by the lights.  There was no particular expression on Kurapika’s face, though Leorio wasn’t expecting to be able to gauge what Kurapika was thinking.  Kurapika was just like Killua.  Neither of them disclosed more information than necessary.  Still though, Leorio thought he could see flashes of concern and worry just as he did earlier.  His eyes were certainly softer, and he'd let up on the critical glare.  It was still unclear what exactly Kurapika was thinking, but it at least looked like he was trying to understand Leorio's position.    

“What you’re telling me,” Kurapika started.  “Is that you were in your apartment feeling sorry for me-“  

So much for that. 

“How many times to I need to tell you?” Leorio asked angrily, balling his fists in his lap.  “No one’s saying you didn’t go through a rough time, but you’re blatantly ignoring everyone else who was involved!  Can you even imagine it? One of us disappearing off the face of earth? Not knowing where we were? Jumping to the worst case scenarios after a while?” 

There.  That silence from Kurapika was all Leorio needed to know that he'd finally gotten his point across.  Kurapika might not have understood what Leorio was saying until now, but the forced role reversal got him thinking.  He could almost see a myriad of thoughts racing through Kurapika's mind.  He sighed and turned to him, drawing his legs up on the sofa and sitting crosslegged.  It'd been silent for quite a while, and it was starting to grow uncomfortable.  Leorio was naturally loud, but when coupled with anger and frustration he couldn't help but feel a at least a little bad especially when it was directed at Kurapika or the others.  He held onto his ankles, awkwardly, searching for the right words to say now.   

It was maddeningly difficult to think of how to properly describe what he wanted to say or explain what had happened, and he knew he wasn’t doing a good job of it from the way Kurapika interrupted.  He held up a hand, cutting Kurapika off and then rubbed his temple, still searching for the right words.  How Kurapika was able to do this so well all the time was beyond him, but after a second his shoulders relaxed, remembering Kurapika most likely knew this just as well as he did hence the interruption.  

No, flowery language and sugarcoating wasn’t his forte, but “telling it like it is” was. 

Leorio took a deep breath and tried again.  “I probably stood there for 20 or so minutes just rambling to Hisoka about you.  He probably knew who you were from how much time he spends with Killua’s brother, but I kept going with every feeling I had about you.  God, that even sounded awful in my head, but I don’t know how else to say it.” 

He didn’t wait for Kurapika to acknowledge he’d heard correctly or understood.  Bluntly speaking and telling every detail he could remember from that night started to bolster his courage.  He’d always been someone who benefitted from talking to someone about the things that bothered him, and after holding all of this in for four years, well, it was fucking liberating. 

“I talked about how we met, how we both became friends with Gon and Killua, the grad parties, the going away parties, everything,” Leorio blabbered.  “And all of the stupid and little things I liked about you.”  He ignored the warmth spreading across his cheeks. “It seems kinda weird, looking back, how he didn’t say anything.  Honestly, I think I surprised him when I opened the door.  I don’t think he thought he was going to have to quiet down a drunk med student with a huge crush.  Anyways, I think he said something like ‘why don’t you tell him’ and called me Lauren, but I might have imagined the last part.” 

“No, he called you Lauren in the group chat as well,” Kurapika with a hint of a smile.  “I don’t think he’ll ever learn your name.” 

Leorio thought he would be interrupted when he mentioned drunkenly rambling to Hisoka but was secretly glad that “Lauren” was what Kurapika decided to comment on.  

“Not like it bothers me any,” he said shrugging. 

Silence fell between them again, though this time it was a more comfortable silence and Leorio was unsure of anything else he could possibly say.  This was about as much as he remembered from that night, and he was sure Kurapika didn’t want to know the details of the glorious hangover he had the next morning.  

He watched Kurapika, trying to see if he could gauge the other’s mood with his body language.  Kurapika seemed to have relaxed now that he knew what’d happened that night.  He sat comfortably, still on the end of the sofa, with one leg dangling off the cushion and the other bent against the back of the sofa.  Kurapika’s leg swung softly, almost lulling Leorio to sleep and he damn near would have fallen asleep seeing as he was now leaning on the back of the sofa with his head propped up by his hand.     

“Why didn’t you say anything about it?” Kurapika asked softly, cocking his head to the side. 

Leorio blinked, raising his head from his hand.  He asked Kurapika to repeat himself.  His heart was starting to feel lighter, now that he was finally able to talk about and admit the things he’d mostly kept to himself all this time.  

He turned to the Christmas tree, and Kurapika followed his gaze as if the answer to his question was on the tree.  Kurapika was about to question Leorio again, thinking sleep deprivation had finally gotten him when Leorio answered, his gaze still fixated on the tree and its lights.  

“I couldn’t do that to you.” 

“Come again?” 

“You were in the middle of grieving, Kurapika,” he said gently.  “You needed the three of us, even though you said you didn’t.  You needed us as friends.  Leorio the Friend was here to help, not Leorio the Guy Who Has A Huge Crush On You.” 

Kurapika looked away from the tree and at Leorio, sitting up.  The sentiment sounded nice, but there were still unanswered questions.  

“Was that your decision to make?”  

The question struck Leorio as an odd one.  It tore his attention away from the tree to see Kurapika was gazing at him intently, barely blinking.  It made his heart flutter, and he wanted nothing more than to be lost in Kurapika’s eyes; however, he broke eye contact by looking away and coughing.  This conversation wasn’t over, and Leorio couldn’t let his emotions cloud his judgement.  

“I wasn’t going to be that guy,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.  “I wasn’t going to come onto you like that, especially not when I heard what happened to your family.” 

Kurapika started to move closer, moving away from the armrest of the sofa entirely and onto Leorio’s side. Leorio’s heart started pounding in his chest, and he willed his thoughts to stay on topic no matter how intoxicating Kurapika’s presence was and how damned good he looked with that single red earring swinging lightly as he moved.  

“What about after then?” Kurapika almost demanded.  "You kept this in for four years?  For what reason?” 

Another odd question, one that Leorio found he didn’t know the answer to.  He knew Kurapika was going to ask difficult questions when he gave his condition over text, but he’d underestimated the way the conversation would turn.  

It was as if Kurapika had the entire picture in front of him while Leorio only had hazy bits and pieces.  It also didn’t help that Kurapika was naturally guarded as a person and didn’t give much of anything away with his tone or facial expression.  At the same time however, Kurapika had slipped up quite a few times.  Leorio knew he finally understood the impact his isolation had on the three of them.  He figured this would come out of the conversation, though he didn’t expect Kurapika to start asking why with respect to keeping his crush buried.   

“Yeah, I did,” Leorio said lamely.  “If you’re looking for an answer, don’t bother.  I don’t even know how or why I kept it up.” 

“When did you even realize all of this?” 

Leorio shrugged, letting his shoulders relax.  Finally a question he could answer.  

“I thought it was kind of obvious.” 

“It was not,” Kurapika answered immediately. 

Leorio laughed softly, remembering all of the times he’d subtly and not so subtly flirted with Kurapika over the years.  “You sure? I’m sure Gon and Killua’ve known for years.” 

“I didn’t know.” 

Leorio raised an eyebrow suggestively, starting to flex his arms.  “You never wondered why I flexed so much that one time we all went to the beach before I started med school?” He asked with a slight laugh, glancing at his bicep.  

Kurapika didn’t respond, which immediately got Leorio’s attention.  Kurapika was quick to respond to almost everything, and on the rare occasions he was actually taken aback or frazzled by something to not make a snarky or witty remark.  On top of this, though Leorio didn’t have his glasses and it was dark in the living room with the only source of light being the string of lights on the Christmas tree, Leorio could have sworn he saw the faintest of blushes on Kurapika’s cheeks. 

“Are you blushing?” Leorio asked curiously.  

“I am not, though I’m surprised you think you can see anything,” Kurapika said quickly, his hair ruffling by his cheeks.   

“I can’t,” Leorio said, holding his hands up.  “I dropped my glasses on the floor, but it looked like it so I thought I’d ask.”

“Blushing,” Kurapika said faintly.  “You thought I was blushing?”  

“Chill, it was just a question.  Jesus, I thought I was defensive.” 

They fell silent again; however, Leorio was quite content with the way the conversation turned out. It was not at all like he imagined.  To be honest, he’d expected Kurapika to keep him at arm’s length and be rigid the entire time.  True, it’d been a rough start and he didn’t know exactly what the blond was thinking through all of this.  But the talk went far better than he’d anticipated, and one of the biggest things Leorio wanted to talk about in the first place was Kurapika’s isolation.  And Kurapika seemed to understand the circumstances of what happened a little better, so there was really nothing else he thought he could talk about.    

“So, you got any other questions or nah?” Leorio asked, breaking the silence. 

“You’re not going to ask me what I think?” Kurapika countered. 

“I mean,” Leorio said trailing off.  “Isn’t it weird? Knowing that I’ve liked you this long?” 

“Not particularly,” Kurapika said slowly. 

There was something missing in Kurapika’s tone, which gave Leorio the same feeling he had earlier when Kurapika started asking more difficult questions.  He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but the tone sounded almost wistful, not lingering too long on the words but still holding out. 

Kurapika’s behavior was strange, and it baffled Leorio the more he contemplated this in the dark with Kurapika barely a foot away. 

“What does that mean?” Leorio asked blankly.  “You know, you’ve been acting weird all night.  I thought it was just me, but now I’m really starting to think you know more than I think you do.”

Kurapika merely tilted his head to the side and blinked.  “What do you think I know?” 

“Okay, that!” Leorio shouted, springing up from the sofa and pointing at him.  Kurapika tried to shush him again, but Leorio waved his hand.  Everyone sleeping in the house would just have to deal with it.  “You sound like you want me to ask questions, but when I do, you go off in a different direction and turn it into a question for me.” 

“Leorio-“ 

He sat back down, pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling softly.  “Listen, I’m glad we had this talk.  It’s been hell trying to keep all of that in. But please, don’t let it ruin our friendship.” 

“Our friendship-“ 

“Kurapika, you’re one of my closest friends, and it’d be real fuckin’ upsetting if we stopped being friends.”

“You’re one of my closest friends too, but-“ 

“I know it’s not the greatest thing in the world, and you probably think i’m a useless bisexual like Killua does,” he finally paused here but only for a brief moment so he could properly turn to Kurapika, gesturing wildly.  “Let me just tell you, whatever tea he has on Menchi isn’t my fault.  You know about Leroute and it was a one time thing, but Menchi wasn’t my fault and-“

“Leorio, you useless bisexual, can you let me finish a single sentence?” Kurapika interrupted tersely. 

Leorio blinked, turning to Kurapika, who looked worn out and a little miffed from trying to interrupt his train of thought so many times.  He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down.  “Sorry, go ahead. I ramble a lot when I’m nervous.” 

“I know,” Kurapika said swiftly. 

Leorio crossed his arms moodily and leaned back against the sofa.  “Well, you don’t need to say it like that.” 

Kurapika smiled gently at this, and Leorio cursed in every language he knew for the constant fluttering in his chest.  He’d made a point to tell Kurapika he didn’t want any of this to ruin their friendship, but in reality the only one who was going to ruin things was him and the realization that he’d been in love with Kurapika all this time.  And the shrewd smile Kurapika was currently giving him _certainly_ wasn’t helping. 

“You’re one of my closest friends as well, Leorio,” Kurapika repeated.  “And I guess the kinds of questions I’ve been asking are a bit much.  There’s just been so much I’ve been wondering since, well, you know.  The Group Chat.” 

“You just love rubbing salt in the wound, you little shit.” 

Kurapika cracked a smile at the insult, glancing down at his crossed legs and tucked his hair behind his ear.  Leorio fell silent, realizing his behavior.  Kurapika was very private and closed off by default, but little things he did like adjusting his hair and posture were very telling of the mood he was in, even if his facial expressions weren’t so generous.  Kurapika was either about to shut off completely or dance around what he wanted to say for the next 45 minutes.  Even though it was probably well into the wee hours of the morning, Leorio prayed it was the latter.  

“I suppose I asked a lot,” Kurapika said mildly, glancing at the Christmas tree.  “I certainly had a fair number of questions, but you’ve answered most of them.  I had a few other questions, but I don’t think they’re entirely relevant anymore.  I might save them for later though.” 

“What are you talking about?  Save what for later-“

“-what I’m trying is say is that your comment about me knowing more than you think I do was interesting.” 

“Spit it out, Pika, you’re speaking in circles.” 

The way Kurapika was dodging the subject was starting to make Leorio anxious.  He could handle rejection, even if it was from Kurapika, but the way Kurapika was setting up whatever he wanted to say suggested otherwise.  It almost seemed like the time Leorio spent pining was mutual, though he banished the thought immediately, thinking he wouldn’t be able to bear having his hopes crushed so brutally. 

_‘It’s gentle. He’s letting you down gently on Christmas Eve Eve, well, now it’s Christmas Eve. Rejected on Christmas Eve what a fucking delight.’_

It’d been a while since Kurapika had spoken, and it was starting to tip Leorio off that things were certainly not as the seemed.  He looked up to ask again when he saw Kurapika was looking at the tree with his hand covering his mouth.  Usually whenever Kurapika covered his mouth, it was because he was smiling and he didn't want anyone to notice.  Unfortunately for him, it was the first thing Leorio noticed, and now that he was paying attention (more like squinting, trying to see in the dark without his glasses) that _most certainly_ was a blush on Kurapika's cheeks.  Leorio cautiously leaned toward Kurapika, still squinting, though now he'd been found out and was trying to ignore Kurapika swatting him away and his curses.    

“What are you doing?” Kurapika exclaimed, backing into the armrest of the sofa with wide eyes. 

But the damage had been done the minute Kurapika tried to swat Leorio away.  His blush was prominent in the darkness even with Leorio's poor vision. 

“You’re deadass blushing!” Leorio shouted, not even bothering to keep his voice down.  "Kurapika! Blushing! Who would have thought?” 

Kurapika crossed his arms over his chest with a huff, holding his tongue and letting Leorio have his moment. 

“I’m still amazed at how you kept this charade up for four years,” Kurapika said when Leorio finally quieted down. 

“No, but tell me,” Leorio said excitedly.  “What was it? That finally got you to crack?  You’re never like this.” 

Leorio watched as Kurapika pursed his lips, either unable to answer Leorio’s question or not able to answer it without letting go of his calm and collected face.  Instead, Kurapika reached into the pocket of his pajamas and pulled his phone out.  When Leorio opened his mouth to question his actions, Kurapika flicked through his phone, and evidently found what he’d been looking for as he tried (and failed) to not give whatever was on his screen a stupid grin.  

“What is it?” Leorio asked impatiently. 

Without another word, Kurapika showed him his phone screen, displaying the messages from Killua on the first day the group chat “Kurapika’s in Leorio Grande” was made, particularly the pictures messages of Leorio flexing that Killua made sure to send.  Still though, the first thing Leorio saw on Kurapika’s screen was the time. 

“Oh, shit it’s 3:18,” Leorio said under his breath. 

He grunted softly, receiving a swift jab to the ribs from Kurapika.  He laughed nervously, knowing the time wasn’t the topic at hand and glanced at the screen.

There must have been at least nine or so pictures of him flexing on the beach, which struck Leorio as odd.  When he mentioned it before, Kurapika started blushing (he knew Kurapika said he wasn’t blushing, but that was a goddamn blush on his cheeks).  Was it because he thought back to these pictures? 

“Wait, who even took these?” Leorio asked, squinting at the screen and then taking the phone out of Kurapika’s hand.  He ignored Kurapika’s protests and curses, still squinting.  “Killua, god, should’ve known that shit was behind this, but why did he take so many, goddamn…” 

He scrolled up the slightest bit, mildly curious about the context, especially when he caught the word “confession” which was sent in a message from Killua, most likely at Kurapika.  He scrolled up a little more, skimming through the messages that were exchanged and it slowly began to dawn on him why Kurapika had been acting so shifty lately.  The questions, the blushing, the repressed smiles, even the spontaneous drinking and ditching the bedtime.  It was all starting to come together, and Leorio barely breathed, not wanting to ruin the image he’d put together from the messages.  But still…he had to ask.  He needed this one thing.  

Leorio lowered the phone so he could properly see Kurapika’s face. 

“Are you seriously telling me-“ 

“Kurapika! Leorio! You guys are still up!” 

They both jumped and turned at the sound of the voice, which was now bounding down the stairs in the form of a very awake and bubbly Gon. 

“G-Gon, what are you doing awake?” Kurapika stammered, snatching the phone from Leorio, powering it off, and shoving it back in his pocket.   

“I couldn’t sleep!” Gon said excitedly, running toward them. 

“No, Gon! Wait! My glasses are somewhere on the floor!” Leorio shouted, scrambling to his side of the sofa.  He leaned over the armrest, swiping his hand on the floor but wasn’t able to find his glasses. 

“Step on them, Gon,” Killua mumbled, yawning while walking down the stairs with his hands in his pockets.  “They’re a shitty ass pair anyway.”    

Alluka wasn’t too far behind him, looking more awake than Killua but less awake than Gon. She had been beaming at everyone from behind Killua, though she narrowed her eyes at Killua’s back.  “Onii-chan, you can’t just tell Gon to step on Leorio-san’s glasses.  He can’t see without them,” she sternly. 

Killua waved his hand, hopping off the stairs and leaning against the wall.  “Alluka, he probably doesn’t even need those glasses.  They don’t fit his damn face properly, and they look awful anyway.”  

Gon spotted Leorio’s glasses a little further away from the sofa than Leorio thought and handed them to him with a smile.  

“I couldn’t sleep,” he admitted.  “I was too excited for Christmas and everyone finally being together and Alluka being with us.”  He started waving his arms excitedly.  “And I thought we could all pitch in and finish decorating and make breakfast for Aunt Mito and Great Grandma Abe!” 

“Yeah, Gon planned this from the beginning, but I didn’t think he’d get up at literal ass o’clock in the morning to do this,” Killua said yawning.   

Leorio peered at Gon over the frames of his glasses and then at Killua shrugging behind Gon and Alluka smiling with her hands together.  Finally he glanced over his shoulder at Kurapika, a little bitter that he’d been interrupted before he could ask the millions of questions that’d popped into his head at the sight of the name of the group chat name alone.  

Kurapika, however, looked at anything that wasn’t Leorio, covering his mouth just as he did before.  Though this time, Leorio could just barely see Kurapika was actually smiling and visibly blushing.  He smiled a little to himself, sighing and turning back to the kids.  

“You all know I can’t say no to you guys,” he said, getting up and stretching. 

Gon and Alluka’s faces lit up and they excitedly bounded into the kitchen with plans of making pancakes.  Killua continued leaning against the wall and yawned. 

“You know, that’s why he asked you and not Kurapika,” Killua said.  “Not that Pika would turn down making things easier on Aunt Mito and Great Grandma Abe, but, of the two of you, you are the pushover, Old Man.” 

Leorio ran a hand through his hair, yawning as he pointed toward the kitchen.  “I’m gonna go make sure Gon doesn’t mess up the pancakes,” he said, seemingly ignoring Killua’s remark.  

“You do that.  I’ll be right here, minding my business.” 

“Yeah, and about that,” Leorio said suddenly, swiveling around and bending so he was eye level with Killua.  “Kurapika’s in Leorio Grande? I know you came up with that.  Just wait, kid.  It’s coming.” 

And with that, Leorio straightened, jammed two fingers in the direction of his eyes and then directed them at Killua.  “I’m watching you,” Leorio mouthed before turning around and heading into the kitchen. 

Killua blinked and then turned to Kurapika, who was still sitting in the corner of the sofa with a very prominent blush and his hand still covering his mouth. 

“Who would have thought you’d get yourself a mans for Christmas,” Killua mused out loud.  “When’s Hallmark contacting you to make this into a movie?” 

Kurapika leapt off the sofa and breezed past Killua and into the bathroom, but not before whispering, “Right after they wrap up the movie about Jack Frost finally finding love.” 

Killua’s eyes widened slightly, and he turned with half a mind to drag Kurapika.  When he saw the flash of a genuine smile on Kurapika’s face before he entered the bathroom, Killua decided to drop the matter (for now) and leaned against the wall with a fond smile until Gon pulled him into the kitchen to help make pancakes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture Kurapika texted the group chat in the previous chapter is right here ([x](http://tasmaniandevil-4.tumblr.com/post/163958555035/for-those-of-you-who-read-my-chat-fic-what-do-you)) on my tumblr [@tasmaniandevil](http://tasmaniandevil-4.tumblr.com) (hmu to yell about hxh or literally anything tbh)
> 
> And _huge_ thanks to [@deyanirasan](http://deyanirasan.tumblr.com) for beta'ing this chapter for me <3


End file.
